Amaranth
by I Am Sweden
Summary: Three genomes, a few special souls, the spirit of an Ancient, and one heck of a mess will ensue. Rated for some vulgarities in Chap. 3.
1. Prologue: Where the Angels Dwell

**Okay, first off, I'd like to admit that I was little off my rocker when I thought of this story. Please don't flame me too bad?**

**Also, the title AMARANTH has absolutely NOTHING to do with FFIX's Amarant. An amaranth is a red flower that's sort of like a resurrection lily with the whole dying-and-then-coming-back thing. You can google it.**

**I'm trying to make the characters as Canon as possible, but young Kuja is definitely OOC. Sorry. But, you know, he couldn't have always been a little sadistic, narcissist, right? He had to be at least a little innocent!**

**Well, enough rambling. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**AMARANTH**

**Prologue- Where the Angels Dwell**

As the sky suddenly flashed dark, stars littered the blackened outreaches of the anxious group's view. Said group gasped as the stars, one by one, fell.

However, even more picturesque than the shimmering stars, the pyres of light turned out to be the life stream, falling once again back to Gaia.

Among the falling wisps, there was a set of amethyst wisps.

A young Wutai ninja, her eyes stinging with tears, took a step forward. "…Vincent?" Her small voice was one she rarely voiced.

And the hero she loved as both a brother and a surrogate father… would not be coming back.

Yuffie let one tear fall, then another, until she was sobbing. Any other time, she would have forbid herself from ever letting that out. A Wutai ninja was proud: they didn't cry. A Wutai hero was strong: they didn't fall on their knees.

But Yuffie Kisaragi did, and for the first time in her life, she didn't care about being Wutai's greatest ninja heroine. She cared about Vincent! Why did that stupid man have to go!? Why!?

The amethyst spirit draped over her, as if Vincent was hugging her, telling her everything was alright.

Behind the scene lay the broken apparition of a man, far too weak to move. He watched in fascination at the shimmering lights before him. All of them fell down around the man- all but one. He hazily looked up at the orb. It burst open, revealing the image of an old, balding man in black armor. On his chest was a red orb that seemed to draw up the man's apparition into it. The old man reached out his hand to Hojo with an emotionless face. In a monotone, he said, "Come into me and your life will be saved."

The ShinRa scientist rolled his head back and laughed. After the laugher turned into a fit of coughing, he snapped, "Whatever makes you think I'll go into that decrepit old body? I'd rather die than be weak!"

In response, the spirit grabbed Hojo by the neck and lifted him high. "I am not weak, I assure you. I only wish for the revenge I was not able to fulfill in my lifetime. Now, you will carry on in my footsteps."

"As if I'd ever-"

He tightened his grip. "You too shall soon fade if you do not accept this gracious offer. Perhaps I will ask Vincent Valentine if you are so eager to join the life stream. He is now dead as well."

"V-Vincent?" Hojo let out a howl of laughter. "That monster is just that: a dead weight!" He cackled some more. "I should know- I created him!"

The old man nodded. "You shall be perfect then." He lifted Hojo up in front of him and pressed open the red orb on his chest. "You are Terra's savior. You will avenge my people- the Cetra."

Before he could ask what Terra was, or why the long-deceased Cetra were being brought up, the red orb started to suck him in. With one last scream, Hojo and the old man were one.

"I…," he started slowly, uncertainly, "am… Garland…."

* * *

_There is a stream of blue light around here somewhere…._

_Under the ruins of Edge!? You daft old man! Why did you bring me into this mess!?_

_Silence! You and I are as one now! You are only calling yourself a daft old man, fool!_

_Then… you just called yourself a fool?_

_You, the Hojo part of our combined form, Garland, are an idiot._

Garland harrumphed and marched through the dimly lit sewer. Suddenly, just as the old man had said, there was indeed a shaft of bright blue light that faintly pulsated. "This is it?" Hojo asked in his new, gruff voice.

"Of course it is," the old man snapped, using the same voice. Hojo thought himself lucky that no one else was here to call him mad. Perhaps he was, allowing himself to be caught in this ill-fated predicament. It didn't matter, however, for he was already known to be mad- a mad scientist, aside from the pun. Garland cracked a grin- something very, very insane. "This mighty Terra is a force to be reckoned with, correct? Then we can use this to our advantage?"

A searing pain ripped through his skull. "No, you stupid fool, Terra is ours to _save_, not use for world domination! Really, you insolent, mortal Gaians…. Ugh, you can be so repulsive sometimes. Okay, now step through the world thread, and we will be in Terra."

Garland furrowed his eyebrows. "It it was that easy all along to get to this 'Terra', then wouldn't someone have found it already?"

_Actually…_

_Three years prior…_

"**Hey, Cloud, what's that stream of blue light over there?" Aerith asked innocently.**

**In front of them, the monster roared loudly, remaining unnoticed by the captivated Ancient. Cloud and Tifa (already weary from all the battles they had to fight to get thus far, only to realize that Cloud looked hideous in a purple dress and that old pedophiles loved Tifa) looked up in annoyance at the new fiend. "Aerith! We need some help here!"**

**She reached out to touch it, but Tifa yelled, "Good Lord up above, there's a freaking second one!"**

**The two young women then heard a stream of profanities spill from the ex-SOLDIER's mouth. "Cloud!" Aerith reprimanded, turning away from the portal, bristling. "There are ladies present!"**

**The same stream of profanities (with an added mix of vulgarities) spewed from an Tifa's mouth as a third showed up.**

**Aerith, sighing, picked up her rod and hit the first monster in its sweet spot. It fell over cringing and the three ran.**

_Present Time_

Garland reached out and, right as his finger touched the light, he was zapped away.

"My beloved Terra… I am home."

Garland looked around- seeing a landscape so much unlike anything he had ever seen. Blue mushroom-like trees covered every inch of the stalked-forest, and the water beneath Garland's feet was frozen- as if etched deep within Time's flow, never to move again of its own accord. The sky was a pale blue against a cerulean landscape, yet something among the dead area stirred within Garland. Seeing this land filled with the ancient Cetra once again….

That was his mission.

_What must we do? _Hojo inwardly asked, snickering.

"We are going to revive this land. A strain of genomes will be created with your extensive knowledge of mutation and biology. I can easily bring you any materials you may need, so long as you agree to create these creatures."

Garland thought for a moment. "These… genomes. Could we implant souls into them?"

"…I see no problem in that. Why do you ask?"

Wryly grinning, Garland answered himself. "Why, I believe I know a soul that would be quite eager to return. If I could blend those two's souls into one being…. Brilliant! Now, which traits to use and which to discard…."

Garland's other half shifted through the other's thoughts. Two fearsome warriors- best friends. Both dangerous adversaries when pitted against another.

Two SOLDIER first class generals: Genesis and Sephiroth. Garland grinned again. "Perhaps you are brilliant. Shall we search the life stream for these souls?"

"Yes. Yes we should, my dear Garland."

Using the same voice, the two laughed.

_Four years later…_

The silver haired child looked up at its creator with pale, icy blue eyes. He seemed completely apathetic towards Garland, who wasn't quite sure the boy would be a great fighter or not. He was scrawny and unpracticed in swordplay. The latter, of course, would quickly be taken care of.

"…Hello," Garland began, beaming at his creation, despite its obvious faults.

He blinked. "Hello."

The two examined each other for a moment. Garland's eyes widened when he saw a silver tail flick from behind the child. He slapped his forehead. "When did _that_ thing grow?"

The child picked his tail up. "This? Didn't you create it along with me?"

"I wanted to create a warrior- not a worthless little runt," Garland muttered. He glowered at the child. "Go find something suitable to wear."

He didn't move. Garland narrowed his red eyes. "Well, child? I gave you an order. I expect you to do what I requested."

Instead, he asked, "Can I have a name?"

"…What?"

"A name," he repeated. "Can you give me one?"

Garland turned away from the idiotic child. He had Sephiroth's features, but Genesis's attitude. The scientist was beginning to think that combining the two was a bad idea. Still…. "Kuja. Is that suitable?"

Kuja grimaced. "What kind of stupid name is that?"

His creator turned and glowered. "You receive what you give. You didn't obey me, and thus your hideous name. That is fair enough, is it not?"

"It's not."

"Regardless," Garland snapped, "I ordered you to find clothing. After you find something, go to your room."

The silver-haired genome scowled at him. "And just how do you expect me to do that?"

Growling under his breath, Garland used a power that instantly came to mind. Lifting Kuja by his tail with a psychic kind of ability, he carried him out into the hall and proceeded to slam the laboratory's metal door.

A failure. His first creation- made of two of the most fearsome souls to ever live… and he was a complete failure!

Garland threw his lab table against the wall, yelling in fury. "A stupid failure!" he yelled. "Why are they always stupid failures!?"

Outside, Kuja listened to his ranting. He plopped the floor and pulled his knees in close. A failure? That's what he was?

Narrowing his icy eyes, Kuja stood. Well, he would make certain Garland would change his mind. Kuja was not a failure! He was a marvel of nature, nothing short of a miracle, even! He was an angel, now. A beautiful, wonderful Angel of Death!

Grinning now, Kuja stood and happily walked off.

* * *

"Cloud, where are you at now?" Tifa asked into her cell phone. The dark-haired bartender sighed as she was met with silence for a moment.

The naturally morose, chocobo-haired ex-SOLDIER-now-delivery-boy stiffly answered, "I'm away right now. I'll come back home soon- promise."

Tifa glowered at the wall in front of her. "Really. You're away. How convenient, seeing this is the anniversary of Vincent's death!"

This time, Cloud sighed. Without bothering to say good-bye, he hung up and stashed his phone in his pocket.

He was, actually, at a grave. Cloud got off Fenrir, his motorcycle, and walked over to the crystalline lake. He didn't know why he was here- most times he went off, he visited the giant Buster Blade that marked Zack Fair's final stand against ShinRa. Aerith's watery grave… why now? Why today?

At a loss for words at the water's edge, Cloud stood there, silent. The area was silent and seemed to be frozen in time- just like the last time he was here. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz had been here that time with the children marked with the geostigma. Aerith… she had been there then. He knew it. He had felt her standing by, watching over him as always.

She had been the last Ancient- the last of the race of Cetra, whoever they truly were. Those with the power to commune with the planet… just how and why did they die out? Who killed them?

Right as Cloud turned to leave, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He smiled, despite himself. "Hello, Aerith."

He received no answer, but warmth radiated through his cold self for a moment, assuring him the Ancient truly was there. "Four years ago. That's when Vincent left us."

Left them. Not died, simply left.

Cloud sighed. "Aerith." He paused, letting the name sink in a moment. "Aerith, comfort Yuffie- not me."

Then he walked off.

Right before he got on his motorbike, Aerith's voice stopped him. "There's a child of mine, Cloud. I want you to help him before he ruins his life."

"Who now?"

She was gone again. Cloud looked down at the faintly glowing soil. "Who on this forsaken planet _isn't_ a child of yours?"

* * *

Dressed in a silver and white garb that Kuja made sure his tail could fit out of, the first genome walked down the halls, taking in everything he saw. Finally, he came across Garland's lab. The old man had since quieted down, still locked within. Kuja took a fearless breath and knocked on the door.

After quite a bit of grumbling on Garland's part, the man opened the door. He narrowed his eyes at the beaming, cocky genome in front of him. "What do you want, you ignorant mess?"

Kuja simply smiled. "I did what you asked. What else do you want me to do?"

"Rot. You're nothing but an abomination in my eyes."

The genome's act faltered for a minute, hearing the heart wrenching comment, but he quickly recomposed himself. "I'm your first, though. Surely you don't want to use me as an example?"

"An example of what?" Garland testily demanded. "An example of my mistakes?"

"An example of what should not be allowed to happen again. You see, if you remember what faults I have, you won't ever make that mistake again on any future attempts at creating a genome. So I am of importance, if only to be used as a reminder."

Harrumphing, the old man turned away from the child in disdain. "Your words are only those of Genesis's. Nothing you say will ever truly surprise me. Come to think of it, he too was an abomination. Only Sephiroth was a true marvel- but he was proved to be expendable. You are just like them. A mistake that will one day cease to be even a memory. Is that the path you want?"

Kuja gave Garland a look that matched the one Genesis so often used to give him that it at first made him question if the boy really _was_ such a failure. "My dear, dear Garland. The past is the past, never to be nothing more than that. I am a brilliant future. I pity you for not realizing this yet."

That witty tongue. It seems that too had been passed down. What had come from Sephiroth, then? The scorn he had for all living things once he realized where he came from? If that was it….

Then Kuja was going to be a fearsome little boy.

* * *

**Please Review, everyone! You can flame me if you want, I completely understand (My non-fanfiction . net editor hated how I combined these two Final Fantasies). As always, if you see a mistake or something grammer wise, feel free to correct me. **

**-WiREP**


	2. 1 The Second Angel

**If you don't hate me from the prologue, then please read this fine chapter! Always review before you leave, please! (Heh heh, near-rhyming.... Dear Lord, I'm insane....)**

**Chapter 1- The Second Angel**

"Let this one not be another foolhardy mistake," Garland muttered, waiting in front of the cryogenic tube. He crossed his arms across his obsidian armor.

Five timeless years had passed on Terra since Kuja had been created. Said boy was now nine years old, as foolishly silver-tongued as Genesis. Many migraines had been accumulated on Garland's part because of Kuja's witty, sharp remarks and retorts, and it seemed like adolescence was already here. What a monster that boy would be when he hit puberty….

Garland shook his head, dispelling the horrific thought from his mind. It was almost ready. His second angel- a complete opposite from Kuja. Garland had purposely used another soul for this golden-haired genome. He couldn't survive another droll boy like Kuja. Instead, this genome was going to be nothing short of a brilliant display of Garland's greatness. He would be excellent at warfare- the greatest soldier any world had ever seen- with a virtuosity that matched even Kuja's. Terra would be a tad less dull now with the bright, new genome.

Suddenly, the tank opened and the blonde boy yawned from inside. Garland hid his excitement well, still judging on whether or not this one-

Garland openly cursed. That dratted tail. He had one too.

The boy blinked in shock. "…Father?"

The time lord gaped. "Wh-what did you call me?"

His creation cocked his head. "Father."

Blinking, recovering from his own shock, Garland cocked an eyebrow. "What's your name, boy?"

Unknowingly, he looked up at Garland with bright blue eyes. "Um… I dunno. What's your name?"

"You are to call me 'Master Garland'. What will you be called?"

"Ooh, pretty!"

Garland's hope sank. The boy was mesmerized by a silver instrument on Garland's lab table. He picked it up, cutting his finger in the process. "Ouch!" he hissed, sticking it in his mouth. Remembering he wasn't alone in the new, shiny room, the boy turned back to Garland. With the other hand, he cheerfully waved.

"Another darned failure for sure!" Groaning, Garland smacked his forehead in exasperation. "Oh, why is it always me stuck with the misfits?"

_Perhaps because you too are a misfit?_ one half of Garland inwardly asked.

_And you aren't, you old crone? _the other half retorted.

Growling, Garland barked, "Zidane!"

The boy looked away from the tank we was just in. "Wha'?"

"You are Zidane. You have a name. Now, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Zidane's eyes lit up. "We're playing hide-and-seek!?" He whooped in excitement and ran off.

Passing by with his nose in a book of poetry, Kuja ran straight into the genome. He irritably snapped, "Watch it, you insufferable oaf!"

"You have a tail too! Ooh, you must another G-numb!" Zidane excitedly crowed.

Kuja glared at him and picked up his book. "Genome, you idiot. Just where, pray tell, did you and your stupidity come from?"

He pointed to Garland's lab. "I came from the shiny thing in there. Where did you come from? Hey, are you my brother? Ooh, it'd be so cool to have a brother! Hey, wanna play hide-and-seek with me and Garland? Is that a good book? It's reeeeeeally big. Can you teach me how to read? Pleeeeeease? I'm a fast learner, promise!"

"Yes, and a good learner at that, aren't you," Kuja muttered. Ignoring Zidane's endless questioning and his heavy footsteps following him, the genome looked back to his engrossing book.

* * *

Yuffie froze, the chilly wind of Nibelheim blowing her long, dark hair out behind her. After letting it grow out these past four years, she looked almost like Tifa's twin. Except for the bust. Yuffie was still just as flat as ever.

The young ninja tucked a strand of hair behind her red ear and clenched the bouquet of purple and red flowers- all that color in honor of Vincent- in the other hand. Her voice trembled a little as she sat down in front of his grave and began explained what had gone on in her life lately. "Cid came by a few weeks ago, showing off another new airship. He wanted me to take it for a joyride, but just thinking of going on that hunk of cheap metal made me queasy," she giggled a little at the end, but it was forced. Plastering a smile on her face, Yuffie continued. "Cloud's actually stayed in Edge for a month now. I think that's a record for him. Tifa's been keeping him extra busy just in case, though. I just hope he finally asks her to marry him. I mean, it's been ages now that they've liked each other- what are they waiting on?" Another fake laugh. "Red and Barrett struck oil! Way up in Corel, too. Gongaga's turning into metropolis. Maybe the next Midgar, if we're really unlucky. The turks and ShinRa have been practically erased, too. Rude works at the Seventh Heaven; Reno, Elena, and Tseng are switching between helping Cloud and Reeve with deliveries and the WRO…."

Countless old memories bombarded her now, and Yuffie doubled over, grabbing the headstone and sobbing. "And… and things have b-been good," she hiccupped. "Life is r-returning, and the pl… the planet is starting to heal itself and… and…!"

"And I want you to come back!"

* * *

Kuja _really_ disliked Zidane. Believing he could somehow bring him out of his poor mentally deficient state, Kuja forced himself to put up with his constant crowing. He did teach the monster how to read- rather, _tried_ to teach him. Zidane had an attention span shorter than rock.

Finally, after nearly a timeless year, Kuja had enough.

Enough of Zidane pilfering through his things- making fun of the garb he wore to cover his tail, calling it a skirt (which it most definitely was _not_, for the record). Enough of that hideously annoying voice ruining his perfect hearing.

And enough of Garland's slobbering over the stupid genome. Despite his underlying stupidity, Garland preferred Zidane over Kuja. How could he? Zidane was practically an animal! Uncivilized and constantly covered in mud (he escaped outside all the time to bother the soulless, tailed genomes Garland had created a little while after Zidane), what was so different from the fiendish beasts outside of Bran Bal that was Zidane?

Almost nothing.

And that was why, that night, Kuja decided to get rid of Zidane. His silver hair faintly glinted in the moonlight as the two walked outside of Garland's labyrinthine castle.

Zidane was struggling to keep quiet during their game of Quiet, but that didn't mean he couldn't constantly poke and prod Kuja every three seconds to point out the most obvious things. Kuja had almost lost his temper once and actually thought about killing him there and then, but it was still too close to home. If Garland found him dead, there would be no escape for Kuja. He would meet his end, and that would ruin the plan of revenge for Garland he had in mind. It required Zidane to be dead and gone, and for Kuja to be alive and well.

Finally, grinning, Kuja stopped. "We're here."

"Ha! I beat you! I was quieter than you, Kuja! I-"

He went silent as Kuja backhanded him. "Shut up, fool!" he hissed. Glaring at the oblivious boy (Zidane thought he was just angry because he had lost the game), Kuja said, "You've been a thorn in my side for too long, you slimy little brat. Roaming about, acting just _so _high and mighty because Garland prefers you over me! Well, never again will you crow uselessly in my ear! I _hate_ you, Zidane! I brought you out here to die!"

Zidane turned to run, but Kuja cast a sleep spell on him, making him trip and fall unconscious in the dirt.

"_Stop. You don't want to do this, Kuja."_

He bristled in indignation. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do!?" he demanded, throwing his hands up. "You're just a stupid voice! Nothing you say ever helps me!"

"_Please. Just this once- I beg you, just listen to me now," _the silvery voice pleaded.

Zidane, struggling to keep conscious stared in wonder at the brilliant blue light in front of him. As his matching blue eyes closed, Aerith walked out. Her pale pink dress had a single hole in it, showing off the barest bit of pale skin underneath. Offering Kuja a small smile, she said, "This is me, Kuja. I'm only here to help you- please understand."

The rock her threw at her harmlessly passed through her. He gasped and took a frightened step back.

Aerith quickly appeared behind him, catching him before he backed up off the cliff looming behind them. She wrapped bangled arms around his small figure, embracing him with more love than he'd ever felt in his ten years of life. Kuja closed his eyes. In a defeated whisper, he asked, "What do you suggest I do, then?"

"Don't kill Zidane. He'll save your life one day. Instead, send him to Gaia."

"Gaia?" he asked, turning his head the slightest bit.

Aerith brushed a hand through his long silver hair. "I'll take you there. Trust me, Kuja. I really am here to help you. Everything you've endured up to this point will be just a bad memory now. I'll always be here for you."

She stepped past him in another blue light, leaving behind her red jacket. Kuja put it on, and turned back to his sleeping brother. "Well, Zidane? Ready to see a new world filled with new games?"

Staring down at Zidane's expressionless face, he looked exactly like the soulless genomes back in Bran Bal.

Not innocent.

Never innocent.

* * *

When Kuja snuck back inside later that night, only a few genomes noticed him- took note of his difference. They all looked like perfect, non-existent Zidane. Frankly, just looking at the freaks made Kuja a little sick. Their expressionless eyes watched him as he quickly dashed from view. Aerith led the way, silently stepping by unnoticed by all. She stopped him as Garland came into view, beckoning him into a convenient hiding spot.

He fumed, looking high and low for his two angels. Well, really looking for only one, but where Kuja was, Zidane was sure to be. "Kuja!" he called. His voice echoed through empty halls, landing on the deaf ears of the genomes outside. "Kuja, where are you?"

Getting no response from the frozen genome, Garland cursed and turned away. A dawning thought occurred to him then. What if Garland knew Kuja threw Zidane on Gaia? Would he-?

"Hurry, follow me," Aerith said, waving for him to follow. The two silently made it back to his room. "You need to act like you've been asleep the whole time, okay? A little snoring, but don't mumble- you need to look deep in sleep."

Kuja nodded and quickly took off the jacket, stuffing it under his bed. He quickly threw a cover over him and closed his eyes. "I'll be here, but you won't see me. It's so I can stay hidden from Garland." The genome didn't stir. Playing deep in this act, Kuja calmed his erratic breathing from all the adrenaline of the night and closed his pale eyes.

Seconds later, Garland burst into the room. "You worthless little rat, what did you do with my angel!?"

Kuja wearily opened his eyes, yawning. "What now, Garland?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

He yelped as Garland yanked him up using his psychic power. "Your stupid little charade won't fool me! Where is he!?"

"Where is who!?" Kuja frantically faked. "Ow, stop squeezing, that hurts!"

Garland's face paled and he let go, sending Kuja tumbling to the ground. He instantly jumped away from the time lord. "Zidane…. Zidane ran off. He… he's gone! No!" Garland turned and sped away, frenetically calling after him.

Aerith reappeared beside Kuja. She frowned as Kuja smiled. "Aren't you the least bit sad he's gone now? Zidane really loved you," she added as he grimaced.

"Not at all. Love or not, Zidane was going to get me killed staying here. I know that Garland thinks I'm a liability. With his perfect angel around, there wasn't any reason to have a failure like me walking around." Bitter, Kuja went back to his bed and pulled his blankets up to his chin. "I don't want to be a failure," he whispered. "I just want to live."

The Ancient put her hands together and whispered a silent prayer as she faded away in a light blue wisp.


	3. 2 The Ancients' Legacy

**Okay, so this is a very, very short chapter. I couldn't really put too much into it without revealing the plot, but there are quite a few important facts that are going to matter. Please pay attention? Also, I don't own Final Fantasy. Not even Kuja. Or Vincent. Or, geez, even Zack! Why? Because Square Enix does.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Ancients' Legacy**

"Heren," the auburn haired Cetra murmured, walked up behind the regent. "Are you quite alright?"

Heren Gainsborough acknowledged her presence by a nod. He didn't answer her. Instead, he said, "Are the summoners faring well with the materia infusion?"

Marciena smiled. "Yoriko Carol agreed heartily with the idea. He has already begun using the life stream as a minor substitute for summons until they find suitable eidolons. He also told me that there was a success few summoners that didn't take horns."

"No horns?" Heren asked incredulously.

His wife nodded and took out a notebook. Pointing to some starred names, she explained, "Tanner and Kate Renusio and their daughter Jane didn't grow horns. They still have every ability the other summoners have. They'll make even better protectors of Gaia with their customary appearance, won't they?"

The two kept talking now about their experiments' success. Everything was going as planned. Soon, both Gaias would have equal protection from anything that came up against it. With the Cetra and the newly empowered summoners, nothing could ever harm either planet. The plan was fool-proof- they had made sure, using every worst-case scenario available. Now that everything was ready and planned out, the Cetra began preparations to leave their home and assimilate over to the more industrialized Gaia. To tell the two worlds apart, they referred back to their notes with it spelled as "Gaea".

Heren and Marciena walked out of the flourishing city of Bran Bal, waving to the storekeepers and citizens traversing with each other. They were practically royalty among the Cetra, revered to all as the regents.

The real royalty, King Einoriz and Queen Resalka-Mikoto, were already in Gaea, producing mako points at the new area in various places. With that mako, the Cetra would manufacture countless kinds of materia. The round, variously colored gems held so many powers that could be utilized by not only Ancients and summoners, but also both groups of Gaians to make life so much easier.

Gathering in the city square, the Cetra congregated together and looked up at their Regents. Heren greeted the mass and spread the news.

* * *

I apologize for the short chapter. The next one will be much longer, I promise. This one goes into more detail on Kuja, Mikoto, and Zidane's childhoods. Remember to review!

Next chapter: Siblings


	4. 3 Siblings

**Due to chapter two's short length and my laziness in updating, I'm posting chapters 2 and 3 together. Please remember to read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Freya as a kid was totally my idea. Freya, sadly, was not my idea. She, along with the beautiful Kuja, wonderfully brilliant Mikoto, ecstatic Zidane, kind Aerith, and icky Garland, belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Siblings**

The blonde child stumbled along, feeling like someone had his arm and was gently guiding him through the thick fog that covered the lush, dull-emerald colored foliage. A memory tugged at the back of his mind- but what was it? He remembered two colors: bright silver (probably the moon), and a pillar of brilliant blue light that had stood right in front of him. A memory he knew for sure was one of a name: Zidane. Was that his name? He numbly nodded. Zidane. He was Zidane. Zidane… what? Did he even have a last name? Now the invisible figure leading him stopped. Though he heard no voice, Zidane knew that this was the end of the line for his ethereal guide. He raised a hand and waved out in front of him. Zidane knew the figure waved back at him somehow. Something inside of him told him so.

Zidane blinked, squinted and strained his eyes trying to see through the misty landscape. Sighing, the five year old gave up. He'd just have to feel-find his way through the new place.

Where was this? Not his home…. Or was it? Zidane couldn't really remember. He shook his head, trying to not think about it. The more pressing matter in his situation was finding his way out of all of the haze.

He suddenly froze and covered his mouth and nose. Was this miasma? He could be inhaling poison! Zidane coughed, trying to get all of the poison out of his system. Soon, after forcing himself to cough so much, he eventually threw up.

Now he felt awful and was sure that he was about to drop dead any second. Still trying to hold his breath as much as he could, Zidane wandered further down the wooded area. A strange sound ricocheted on his eardrum and he came to a halt. No doubt about it, there was the sound of a battle.

Zidane knew from some earlier lesson, or story, or perhaps simply instinct that going into a battle without anything to protect himself wasn't such a good idea. But curiosity won him over, leading the small boy towards the sounds.

He stood transfixed at the sight in front of him. _She had a tail!_

"Hey!" Zidane called. He had found someone like him! Maybe he was home after all! His smile faltered as the young adolescent girl turned. White hair split into two pigtails hanging over her shoulders, just a shade lighter than the color in Zidane's memory. But aside from the unusually colored hair, the girl had rat-like features about her. Her tail was thin and pointed at the end, her face narrowed and flecked with spots that Zidane could only take to mean freckles. It was odd, though. He had never seen freckles yet he still knew what they were.

Someone used to have freckles…. A girl, he vaguely remembered. Her face was a complete mystery, but he distinctly remembered the indistinguishable freckles on her pallid face. And green eyes. He remembered green eyes.

The girl in front of him didn't have green eyes, though. They were a smoky dark color that widened a fraction at seeing him.

However, breaking their silent observations of one another, the fiend in front of her roared again, as if impatient for their match to carry on. The girl let out a shrill battle cry and jumped high in the air. Zidane gaped, watching her then nosedive, pointing a metal-tipped stick down at the beast. The weapon and the monster met, the creature snarling out in annoyance rather than in pain. Riding its back, the girl resorted to pounding on its head in fury, shouting out shrill, rapid fast orders.

Zidane caught one sentence in the girl's rant: "I want to get home, so hurry up and die!"

Die… that was a familiar word too. Had someone talked of death to him before?

Thinking of all of these flashbacks was really starting to give him a headache, so he focused on the girl's frantic hammering. He cocked his head, a smile forming on his lips.

Annoyed, the girl finally asked, "What are you smirking at, boy? Do you think you can fell this beast?"

Zidane's face lit up.

A game.

"Sure! Let me get a big stick…."

"A stick?" the girl deadpanned. She tried now to dislodge her spear from the fiend's back. It held fast, so firmly dug her feet into its skin and pulled with all of the strength in her thin, tall frame.

With a small shriek of surprise, the spear broke in half, the jolt sending the two halves and the girl flying off the beast's back. It snorted angrily, turning towards the girl. Her eyes went wide with fear rather than shock as Zidane jumped in front of her with the two halves. He got into a fighting stance, wielding the two sticks like daggers.

"Watch this!" he boasted, jumping up on the beast's nose. He giggled as it roared indignantly and tried to shake him off. Before it could, Zidane stabbed the two broken ends of his weapons into the beast's neck.

The girl watched in mute shock as the beast weakly roared, then fell over on its side. Zidane happily jumped off, spinning on his heel to face the incredulous girl. His tail shot up in cocky pride as he boasted, "See? Told you I could do it!"

"Who… are you?" she finally stuttered. The girl waved a wayward strand of moonlit hair from her face and stared at the blonde… _child_ in front of her. "That thing was the size of a zahgnol…. How did you kill it?"

Zidane blinked. "You mean… you weren't playing a game with it?"

"No!" she burst. "I-I mean," she started, seeing his face fall, "it was just a really difficult game. I'm glad you were able to win when I was not."

"Oh. Okay! Thanks! I'm Zidane… something," he introduced, shoving a hand out.

The girl nodded. "A pleasure, Mr. Zidane. I am Freya Crescent."

Zidane whistled, making Freya's thin, gray fur bristle. "Excuse me?" she said, obviously offended.

"You have a really pretty name is all," Zidane explained. He solemnly handed her the halves of her spear back. "I wish I had a last name. Can I call myself Zidane Crescent?"

Freya blinked. Instead of answering, she slowly asked, "Where are you from, Zidane? Lindblum? Alexandria? Dali? Dare I ask, Treno?"

The boy's golden eyebrows furrowed together. "What are those places?"

Now Freya was confused. Obviously, this child was not Burmecian like herself, nor was he Cleyran. Was he from an entirely other continent? She shook her head, water condensed from the thick mist covering her home continent. Right before the sudden rain showered them both, Freya hooked an arm through his and hurriedly pulled him along. "How old are you, Zidane?"

"Mmm… five. I think. Do I look like I'm five? Maybe I'm six…. No, no, five. I'm sure." He nodded assuredly to himself. "I think."

The Burmecian girl sighed. "Come on," she said, pulling his attention away from a flowering tree nearby. "Let's get you out of this rain, yes?"

He was still preoccupied with his exotic surroundings, so Freya played another trick that would definitely hold the child's attention. "So, Zidane, you said my name was pretty. What do you think is pretty about it?"

He instantly burst into childish explanation. Freya smiled, his rambling lost to her. She did catch one fact, however, that made her falter in step. "…and Crescent is like a moon, you know? That's something I remember- a really, really pretty moon right before I saw the prettiest blue light! I don't really remember too much more- especially all of this poison air- hey, Freya, why are we still alive in the middle of all this poison air?"

"Poison air?" she chuckled. Freya grinned and mussed his ruffled golden locks, receiving an annoyed scowl in return. "I guess you aren't from the Mist Continent after all. Come, we're almost to Burmecia. That's where I live."

Zidane stopped. Freya turned to see him with a strange look on his small face. She noticed how pale it had suddenly become. Hazily, Zidane turned to her right as he fell forward on his face. Freya gasped and quickly lifted the small boy in her thin arms. "Zidane?" she asked. "Zidane!"

Shaking her head, she broke into a swift dash towards the constantly storming city.

* * *

Mikoto blankly stared at Kuja, who dismally stared back at her. She decided the best way to greet her brother would be formally: "Good morning, Brother."

He scoffed in response and left the dining table, taking his food with him back up to his room. Mikoto didn't really understand his odd behavior. He was stiff and cold around her. She found the feeling she was looking for: jealousy. Kuja was obviously jealous of her in some way.

Quickly dispelling the thought from her mind, Mikoto turned back to her nearly silent breakfast.

A voice behind her ear noticeably startled her a little. It was deep and gruff, but at the same time, oddly gentle and comforting. "Mikoto, right?"

She swiftly composed herself and calmly turned to see a crimson figure. "Yes. Master Garland calls me Mikoto. I am the third angel of death."

The two studied each other for a moment. The man had shaggy black hair that partly hid his face, completely shadowing on dark eye. The other was slightly narrowed, taking in the young genome's appearance. Mikoto stood up from her chair and made a slight bow. "Good morning, sir."

He dipped his head in acknowledgement. "I'm supposed to watch over you. Is that all right with you, Mikoto?"

Mikoto nodded, taking her seat again. Crossing her hands in her lap, she said, "My older brother has a friend like you too, doesn't he? A young woman in a sleeveless pink dress and braided hair with a red ribbon."

"Yes, that's Aerith. She's a good person that will take care of your brother," he clarified with another nod. The dark haired man turned to the doorway. "I have to leave. Farewell."

"Farewell," Mikoto replied. She turned back to her breakfast as if the encounter had never occurred.

Garland strode in, faintly smiling at Mikoto's serene attitude. Yes, she was the first that wasn't a failure. She had a soul and she wasn't a failure.

Perhaps she would take on her brothers' jobs, carrying a great responsibility and honor on her small shoulders. "Good morning, Mikoto. Did Kuja even come down to eat?"

She nodded once. "He rudely left soon after I walked in to receive my morning meal."

The time lord harrumphed. "Seems it's going to be another melodramatic day. Mikoto, today I'm going to start giving you lessons on how to maintain a genome. You will be the angel in charge of caring for and preparing the Vessel Genomes. Looking after them myself is tiring."

"Of course, Master Garland. I shall hurry to finish right away."

_Now that's a good response,_ Garland inwardly praised. _She's not snappy and stupid like those other two._

_Yes. It seems you finally used the right combination of souls after all._

_Yes… Angeal and Cissnei. A perfect match if we are to recover Zidane._

_You still wish to find that ignorant mistake?_

_He is still a valuable asset, may I remind you. Zidane holds a very special soul- someone, if in the right situation- that may turn out to be even more powerful than the surviving Project Jenova specimen. Even in his foolishness, that man had been a fearsome warrior._

_Yet he died._

_Of course. He died after slaughtering a mass of ShinRa infantrymen and saving Project Jenova's prime specimen in his time of weakness._

…_That one?_

_The hero, of course. His soul will be the strongest Kuja will ever reap._

_So we are to sacrifice the lion by the lamb's hand? I think I like this new plan of yours, Hojo._

_Hojo… I don't think I am Hojo anymore._

Garland grinned.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Kuja cursed, pacing in his room. "That darned old fart replaced me again- and it hasn't even been a month since I got rid of Zidane!"

Aerith sat on his bed after fixing it for him. Kuja finally stopped pacing and sighed. "He's bound to dispose of me now that Miss Golden Sunshine is here. Aerith, I have to hurry and do something about this."

She nodded. "You'll have to get on Garland's good side- maybe do some errands for him?"

"Errands? You want me to be a delivery boy?"

"Well… it hasn't stopped other protagonists before your time," she mused, thinking back to a certain erratic blonde. "That was merely a suggestion. What does Garland really expect of you? Maybe to care for Mikoto or to uphold Zidane's job?"

Kuja thought about this. Finally, he said, "Zidane was supposed to assimilate souls to the Iifa tree where they'd be stored for the Vessel Genomes. Garland wants to bring life back to Terra. Do you think I should go to Gaia?"

"…No. Your place is not in Gaia, that's for certain. Zidane can fend for himself down there. What can you do for Garland on Terra?"

The genome cracked a wry smile. "I can tend to his pretty flower gardens. I can tell this place is just _flowering_ with life and vibrancy."

The two chuckled. Kuja shook his head, a coy look growing on his face. "But Aerith… what if I can't get Garland to like me? Will he turn me into a soulless genome?"

"Of course not," she chided. "You're too precious to waste like that. Garland just doesn't realize that. I guess we'll have our work cut out for us, won't we?"

He nodded, beaming at the young woman. Aerith grinned back, the faint freckles on the bridge of her nose more pronounced as her green eyes shimmered.

* * *

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha!" Baku burst, mussing Blank's fiery red hair. "That's a riot, kid!"

"No," he protested, growing angered at the lack of respect he was getting, "I swear it's true! I _know_ I saw a Burmecian chick with a monkey on her back!"

Baku's companions guffawed with him. Even Blank's new 'Bros', Cinna and Pete, chuckled.

The laughter died down as Freya Crescent, a dragoon in training, burst into the tavern. "Mr. Baku, I need some help!"

The rotund man looked over his bushy mustache at her. The blonde child she carried on her back greatly caught his attention, the tail he had shocking him even more than seeing the usually tranquil girl ruffled. "Let's have us a look-see," he muttered, taking her burden from her. Blank, Cinna, and Pete gathered around the small child on the table. Freya quickly went to search for the city's physician. "Runt's got a fever. Cinna, you got anything on you?"

"Sorry, Boss," he shrugged, pulling out his pockets to prove he was clear.

Baku grunted in distaste. Some prepared bunch they were. He stared at the child for a second more before grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"Boss!" Blank chimed. "What're ya doin' to the kid!?"

"Wake'n the booger up! Yo, bartender! Get us a good whiskey!"

Freya, coming back in, bristled. "You are _not_ giving Zidane something as strong as whiskey!"

He obscenely acknowledged her and grabbed the bottle. "Whiskey's a good fever killer," he defended, yanking Zidane's chin down. "Bottoms up, kid!"

The Burmecian gaped at his awfully bad-mannered shrewdness. It didn't matter if the drink would instantly sate his fever, it would likely give the boy a weeklong hangover just by a sip! In an instant, Zidane was awake, spewing the beverage all over Blank's face and attire. "Aw, sh$!" he whined, wiping spittle off his face.

"OWW!" the boy yelled, grabbing his burning throat. "Geez, what was that freaking for!?"

Baku blinked at the five-year-old's language and burst out laughing, clapping him on the shoulder hard enough to knock the breath out of him. "I like this'n's attitude! Say, what's yer name, kiddo?"

Frowning hard at him, Zidane muttered, "I'm the one who's about to shove that bottle up your-"

"Zidane!" Freya reprimanded, putting her four-fingered hands on her thin hips. "They may use that kind of language, but I will not have it in my prestigious city!"

"I'm Zidane," he admitted, scathingly. He glowered at Baku. "What are you doing, trying to burn my throat open or something?"

Baku grinned, patting his bottle. "Whiskey's one of the best things that could ever hit yer tongue! It'll jus' take ya a while to get used to the taste, kiddo."

"I _said_," he drawled, "that my name is Zidane!"

He dismissively waved the comment away. "Details. Anyway, kiddo, what were ya doin' out in the wild all alone?"

Zidane frowned. "I dunno."

"You 'don't know'?" Blank clarified, cocking a bright red eyebrow. "That's awfully shady…."

"Shuddup, Blank," Baku ordered. "Kid's no more than five. He ain't gonna be a mass murderer or nothin'!"

Hurt, the redhead settled back into his seat, crossing his skinny arms and pouting into the man's back. Cinna quietly noticed the nine-year-old's attitude. "Yer jealous of the brat!" he revealed in a whisper. Only Pete and Blank heard him.

"Shuddup, Cinna!" Blank burst, his face matching his hair. "I ain't jealous of no ring-tailed little beggar!"

Freya narrowed her eyes. "Would you _please _care to use manners? I, at least, do not want Zidane to hear these obscenities."

All at once, the three boys gave her a finger. The Burmecian turned red in the face. She reached back for a broken shaft of her spear. With luck, she grabbed the piece with the metal tip.

"Tha's enough!" Baku yelled, breaking into their argument. "Boys, I thought I told yin's to be polite towards women! Freya, stand down, yer tail's going rigid enough to break off!" He stood up, towering over the kids. "We ain't gonna start a fuss here, got it? Now stand down- all of ya!"

"Sorry, Boss," Blank, Cinna, and Pete intoned.

Freya sniffed disdainfully at the group, turning tail and leaving. "Zidane, if you need anything, I'll be in town, all right?"

As soon as she left, a sage green-haired girl came up on stage and started to play the fiddle. Zidane stood up, captivated by the riveting sounds produced by the small instrument. She played faster and faster, almost to the point at which Zidane thought her hand would break off her wrist. Soon she was hopping all about the stage, giggling and playing ever faster. Finally, with one final twirl, she bowed, her rhythmic piece finished.

She hopped off the stage, zooming over to Baku. "Did ya like it?" she eagerly asked. "I'ma mighty good actress, too!"

Baku burst out laughing. "'Course ya are, darlin'! Yer acomin' along with us!"

Zidane perked up. "What are you all going to do?" A wonderful thought occurred to him. "Can I come along too!?"

Baku pretended to think a moment (he was planning to smuggle the kid back home anyway if the Burmecian's chose to keep him), but his fascination over the kid won. "Sure. We're the mighty Tantalus- the finest travelin' troupe there ever was! We'll keep ya straight, kiddo."

His small face beamed, his tail shooting up. "Yes!"

Baku grinned and clapped his shoulder, knocking breath out of him again. "Now that that's settled, how about we head on over to the beautiful Prima Vista, my own pride and joy! Yo, boys, we're headin' out! Stop goggling at Ruby!"

"'Kay, Boss!" the four of them echoed.

* * *

"You want a job?" Garland blandly repeated.

Kuja nodded, determined to prove his worth. He tried to keep himself from rocking on his heels- it seemed too childish. Instead, he clapped his hands behind him and looked expectantly at his creator.

Garland rolled his eyes and waved him along. "I know you know magic," he began, stopping in front of a wide, red orb, "so I want to teach you how to utilize it. That way you can start collecting souls for me."

He nodded again, ready to do anything.

Gruffly, Garland harrumphed at his enthusiastic face. "Anyway, let's begin with a simple spell. Cast Firaga."

"Firaga?" Kuja deadpanned. "You call that _simple_?"

"Are you complaining?" Garland darkly countered.

He meekly shook his head. Kuja winced slightly from the yelling that would ensue when he wouldn't be able to create the spell. But he was amazed to see the billowing flames spilling out of his fingertips.

Kuja flinched back as he heard screaming. "What was that!?" he shouted, leaning over and looking through the red orb.

Garland grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back. "Those are Madain Sari summoners, screaming in glorious horror at how you just sent flames billowing into their city. Isn't that a wondrous sound?"

The boy stared at him in horror. "You mean I just…?"

He gave Kuja an annoyed look. "How else shall we acquire souls if one's life is not forfeit? Now, cast another spell. Try something like Thundaga or perhaps Flare."

Aerith, invisible to Garland, came up behind Kuja. "Don't do it," she pleaded. "Choose to do some other job."

"G-Garland," Kuja began, nervously, peeking back behind him for reassurance from Aerith, but she was nowhere to be found. "Um, can I do something else?"

The time lord rounded on him, bristling with anger. "You can't just do 'something else'! What else is there for you _to do_? I created you for the purpose of _getting me souls_! Destroy that city or I will destroy you!"

Kuja's eyes teared up a little. "I'm not going to kill just because you say so! I will not become a monster like you, you rotting old man!"

Garland grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him over to the red orb. "Now," he growled. When Kuja refused, Garland thrust his hand out. Kuja cringed, thinking he was about to smack him. Instead, a myriad of spells burst form, feeding into the orb.

"Stop it!" Kuja screeched, but Garland's hold was strong. "You're killing them!"

"That's the POINT!"

He couldn't help it anymore. Kuja shoved his hand in front of the man's face and cast the newly learned spells at him. As if expecting this, Garland grabbed Kuja's wrist and pointed it towards the orb. He screamed again, this time unable to stop the flow of magic. What was worse was the tugging feeling in his chest. Something inside him liked this mayhem. What kind of monster was he? One that enjoyed the misery of others? No! He wouldn't do it! He… he wouldn't!

…Would he?

_A few hours later…_

Mikoto aimlessly wandered the halls of Garland's castle after completely her task efficiently and quickly.

"Now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, WRETCH!"

She stopped to see Kuja run past her. "Brother?" she asked in a slightly confused monotone.

He turned on her, snarling. "Don't you dare call me that! You're simply another murderer, just like Garland!"

The blonde girl cocked her head. "Murderer? From whom could I possibly take a life? Terra is devoid of life. It is our duty to bring souls to this place to restore vivacity."

Kuja angrily stomped off, ignoring her comment.

As soon as he was out of sight, the tall and nearly silent man appeared beside Mikoto. "That didn't go well," he murmured.

She quizzically looked up at him, prodding him for an explanation. "Aerith and I are trying to make sure you and Kuja don't turn out as…," he paused, searching for a term that wasn't harsh, but got the point across. "As the bad guys."

"Bad guys?"

"…Yes."

Mikoto shrugged her thin shoulders and walked off. Sighing, the man shook his head and disappeared.

_Surely, we cannot turn out on the wrong side…. Master Garland would never allow that. But… is he the true villain here?_

* * *

**See? Longer like I said last chapter! Please, please, PLEASE review. I get paranoid and think no one reads it if you don't. And we don't want that, do we?**


	5. 4 The Search

**Welcome to Chapter 4! Finally, the first all FFVII chapter in this story!**

**Warning: Yuffie damage brain, cannot compute well with brain....**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any characters. But one day, mark my words, ZACK AND KUJA WILL BE MIIIIINE! ...or probably not.**

**Chapter 4- The Search**

"You came all the way here to talk me into a motorcycle ride?" Yuffie asked incredulously. "Hey… Tifa didn't dump you, did she?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "This is was the only way Tifa would let me out of the house. Are you coming with me or not?"

Yuffie cocked an eyebrow, a goofy grin coming on. "And pass up a chance to learn what the great Cloud does on his fieldtrips? No way! Come on, hurrrrrrrrrry uuuuuuuuuup!"

This time, a small grin played on the ex-SOLDIER's face. "I was hoping for some breakfast, actually. After all, I did travel from Edge to Wutai this morning…."

"Done!" The young ninja dashed back inside. She quickly popped back out and grabbed Cloud's arm, dragging him inside. When he was seated at her dinner table, Yuffie skipped over to her kitchen and dug around for something good yet quick to eat. She _really_ wanted to see what Cloud did that took him so far away from home so often. Was he a secret superhero like the good ole' days? Once thinking this, Yuffie mentally kicked herself. _Of course he's not a stupid superhero. Probably hangs out at distant bars and gets wasted. _Yuffie mentally kicked herself again. _Cloud isn't a drunk! Geez, Yuff, get a brain! _She twirled on her heel and set out two plates. _But he does seem a little impulsive sometimes, so something is definitely up. Maybe he has a secret lover that Tifa doesn't know about! OMG, CLOUD'S A PLAYER!_

"Um… Yuffie? You're spilling your coffee," Cloud said, breaking through her thoughts. "Besides, aren't you already lively enough? I'm not sure more caffeine is healthy for you."

Absently, studying him for anything that a foreign woman would like- what if Cloud came onto her!?- and hastily wiping up her mess, Yuffie replied, "It's decaf. Want sugar?"

Cloud shook his head and took his chance to look around at her less-than-modest home. Miniature Wutaiian statues were settled on shelves, crammed between pictures of herself and her many friends. Only one picture stood alone on a desk by her couch, one that had been taken after the Meteor incident. Wreckage and ruin lie behind the group, but their cheery smiles (Cloud and Vincent, however, merely tried their hardest not to look too depressed) livened up all of the heartache going around. There still was so much heartache after that incident, but people were recovering.

The ex-SOLDIER looked back to Yuffie. But maybe some people could _never_ recover.

Yuffie spun on her heel and sat a steaming mug of coffee in front of him. "What do want to eat?" she pressed, eager to get on the road. "I've got plenty of stuff- don't you worry. My students are even bigger pigs than Cid is! And that's saying something," she nodded solemnly.

Cloud chuckled. "This is all right. Thanks. So, you're taking on ninja apprentices? How many mini-Yuffie-s are going to come and steal my materia next week?"

"Ninja aren't thieves," she pouted. "We are the awesome Wutaiian warriors ready to kick butt at a moment's notice! Can't say that about those Turks, you know. I mean, seriously! Reno's always goofing off in Junon, Rude's a babysitter now! (Er, not that there's anything wrong with that, Cloud.) Tseng and Elena are so sloooooow in their relationship- they've been dating for three months now, and just last week they started holding hands. Not that it's sooooo sweet that Tseng is actually getting a life, but three months? Really?" Yuffie theatrically sighed, gaining a smirk from Cloud. "And don't get me started on Rufus! Geez, he's the worst of them all! You'd think that he of all people would know not to rally Barret and Cid's crazy ideas. Gosh, they were actually trying to get me- _me_, Cloud!- to go get my hands dirty digging up icky, slimy oil! Ooh, I hate that stuff! Well… I have to admit it's a lot better than Mako, but isn't there some other energy source that isn't so… grimy?"

"Well-"

"My point exactly! I mean, oil is sooooo gross! Do you know what else is gross? Reno got Tseng and Elena to go with him down into a sewer under Edge because of some stupid rumor they heard. I mean, a portal to another world? Really? Insane."

"But you know-"

"Ooh! There's an old Wutaiian tale about another world I just remembered!"

"Yuffie-"

"'Once, long ago,'" she started, her eyes glazing in honor of being able to recount the tale, "'in a galaxy far, far away…' No, wait a minute, that's not right…. Ooh! 'in a _universe_ far, far away, there lie countless worlds. Of four worlds and realities we are certain: Gaea (that's us), Gaia (some other less-mechanized world), Terra (a really weird alien place with mushroom-trees), and Earth (they don't have magic there!). In those worlds lie portals to the others, all in a pillar of a certain light. All of these worlds have one thing in common. What that thing is, however, we are uncertain. All we know is that there are many worlds…. Many worlds, and many tales. One day, we are sure that these worlds will connect into one tale for many worlds. A tale… that could save or raze all.'"

She looked expectantly up at Cloud, who wore a strange expression on his face. "Yuffie, we need to get going."

Yuffie inwardly sighed. And here she was expecting something like, _A day when all of the worlds will connect into one tale? Well, have I got a story for you, Yuffie- you beautiful, awesome ninja-queen who is the best kunoichi to ever live! Yuffie, I think you are wonderful! It's a wonder how you've not had thousands of hot guys coming to your house, begging you on their knees for attention from you. Yuffie, when Tifa's out of the picture, will you marry me?_

Yuffie shuddered. "I really have to stop thinking like that…."

"What?" Cloud asked. _Maybe she is a little lonely without Vince and just wants some attention._

_Maybe he's on to me._

Then, in one simultaneous brainwave neither was aware of, the two thought, _No, just a little off his/her rocker._

_Yep. Crazy._

_She's got to be mentally unstable._

Grinning, Yuffie followed Cloud outside, sneaking a pocket of extra materia without his notice.

Shortly after, he noticed.

* * *

"Aerith came in ghostie-form and told you to find some kid to protect!?"

Cloud sighed, rubbing his forehead. A Yuffie-sized migraine had just formed under that thick skull of his. "Yes, Yuffie. Aerith told me to look for a kid somewhere."

"Is that why we're riding around somewhere?"

"No. Like I said, Tifa wouldn't let me out of the bar unless I took you with me whenever I went out."

"Then…," she began, trying another tactic to get a good reason out of him, "what kept you from just running off without me?"

Cloud nodded up to sky. Yuffie looked up to see a large airship trailing after them. "She hired Cid to keep a watch on me. I expect him to give up being a stalker after another hour or so, and then you'll be free to go if you want."

Yuffie frowned, and then stuck her tongue out at the airship. "Stupid head!" she declared, beginning to make several faces at the pilot.

"Stop it," Cloud eventually growled. The ninja growled to herself in mock imitation. He irritably muttered, "Tifa had better pay me for this…."

* * *

"Two more!"

"Reno, we're not here to drink," Cloud sighed.

"I'm underage!" Yuffie cried, aghast.

The redheaded Turk laughed and told the barkeep to hold those beers. He turned to the two ex-heroes. "Well, well, well! Long time no see, guys! How's life been treating you both?"

"We're not interested in-"

"Fun!" Yuffie interrupted earnestly. Her eyes lit up as she spilled all the latest Wutaiian gossip- even revealing Tseng and Elena's improvement. Yuffie took a seat at the counter, ignoring Cloud's halfhearted protests. "You know," she was saying, "we all need to get together one day and have a picnic or something. You know, just to get together again. We never see each other anymore! Always separated- I mean, the only time we ever get together is during a crisis. Remember Kadaj?"

Reno shuddered. Of course he remembered that temperamental remnant. Both he and Rude were stuck in bed nursing bumps and bruises for weeks. And he could never forget how he almost thought Tseng and Elena had died…. They were his best friends- office buddies. And everyone knows you don't get tighter than _that_. "Yeah," he dryly answered. "I remember Kadaj."

Yuffie nodded solemnly. Then she jumped back in the conversation just as hyperactive as ever.

Defeated, Cloud sighed and sat down at the counter too. He lazily took out a materia- green, a healing materia- and rolled it around in his hands. Cloud narrowed his eyes as he saw a faint silhouette looking back at him. With a quick look to Yuffie and Reno (Reno was about to pull his hair out, and Yuffie didn't seem close to running out of breath), Cloud silently got up and walked outside.

Cid dived behind his airship, attempting to hide, but Cloud didn't care either way and simply ignored him. "Say hi to Shera for me," Cloud finally said, tipping the pilot that hiding was useless.

"Ya couldn'ta jus' pretended I wasn't there?" he whined.

Cloud gave him a look.

"Yeah… imagination never did wonders for ya, did it?" Cid muttered. The pilot leaned back against his new airship, _Ancient Dirge_, named after Aerith and Vincent. The ship wasn't as large as his other ones, but it had enough space to fill quite the crowd. "Lose Yuffie inside?"

"She's with Reno. I figure that if he's not too drunk he'll see to it she doesn't take over the world in the name of Wutai."

Cid burst out laughing. "Nice to see ya'll after so long! Ain't it a shame we ain't out picnic'n somewhere?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. _Him too, looks like._

But nostalgia held fast in the murky air of Junon, making both the blonds uncomfortable. Cid tried another tactic to get the delivery boy talking. "I bet today is somethin' special that the women are gonna get mad at us for forgettin' about."

For a short moment, Cloud forgot about seeing Aerith in his materia. He lounged against the airship also, memories- unwanted and unforgettable- rushing in.

_You'll be my living legacy._

_Just like him…._

_For the both of us._

…_Vincent?_

The memories flooded back to that one moment two years ago.

_Where's Vincent? Shouldn't he be here by now?_

…_He'll be here. Just being late to be dramatic._

Then the stars fell. All of them; all souls belonging to the life stream. An aubergine star fell among them. No one could deny that it was Vincent's soul among the stars.

Broken… again….

Another person lost to grief- a monster worse than any Sephiroth or Chaos. Worse than anything the world can throw at you… or anything other-worldly, for that matter.

It was then that Cloud remembered that today was an important day. Ignoring the quizzical look from Cid, Cloud flipped out his cell phone and dialed the Seventh Heaven.

After a few buzzes, the small, bright, childish voice of Marlene answered. _"Strife Delivery Service," _she recited. _"What can we do for you?"_

"Hello, Marlene."

"_Cloud!" _Away from the phone, she shouted, _"Denzel, Cloud's calling!"_

A second voice immediately joined in the conversation. _"Hi, Cloud! Where are you at?"_

"I'm at Junon with Yuffie, Cid, and Reno. I'm about to head out to Gongaga," he answered.

In the background, Cloud faintly heard Tifa call something. Marlene relayed the message: "Tifa wants to talk to Yuffie."

He rolled his eyes and walked into the stuffy building. He slipped the phone into Yuffie's hand and waved Cid in. No use for him to be left out of the fun. He was already ordering one of the house's finest as he walked in.

_Someone else who hasn't changed a bit._

"…doing fine! Hajimeru, Fushigi, and Eien are doing wonderful in their training. But I really want a more energetic kind of apprentice. Someone that can be both a student _and_ a rival. You know? Ooh! Cid! When did you come by? Oh, sorry, Teef, we weren't supposed to notice him, were we? Oh well. Tell the kids I said hi! Hi, Marlene, Denzel! And guess what, Tifa! I'm here with Reno, too! Be sure to tell Rude he said hello, 'kay? Ooooooooh! Helllllllooooooo, Ruuuuuude! Reno, say hello!" Yuffie thrust it in his face.

"Heya, partner!" he said, glad to start up a conversation with someone who didn't talk more than himself. "How's being an uncle doing for ya?"

Cloud could already hear the bald, serious Turk's reply: "…" It's what made him respect Rude.

Eventually the phone was passed back to Cloud. _"Try to be back soon, okay?" _Tifa asked.

"Yeah," Cloud agreed. "Yuffie's got those munchkins to train."

Instead of the usual chuckle Tifa got from his dry humor, she sighed. _"Please, Cloud? I mean… don't do this alone, alright? I knew Zack once, too. Maybe not as well as you, but I remember giving him that tour in Nibelheim."_

"…I won't be long. I'll try and find something for the kids. An early Christmas present, tell them."

"_Cloud-"_

"Bye, Teef," Cloud interrupted. Yuffie got in one final goodbye as he flipped his phone shut. He turned to his three companions. "Are we all going to Gongaga?"

* * *

Yuffie wasn't the only one who hated airships, and Reno wasn't the only one who now despised Cid for dragging Cloud on the _Ancient Dirge_. Cloud had just cost him a pair of new boots.

* * *

"I swear," Cloud threatened, his patience wearing thin, "that if you complain one more time, I will show you why I fight with a buster blade."

Reno groaned and slouched along behind them. Yuffie wobbled, still a little woozy from Cid's joyride. In fact, only the pilot was cheerful as they entered into Gongaga.

The four weren't alone at the small grave sight. Tseng and Elena stood in front of an unmarked grave (many graves in the plot were without identification) that stood in line with countless others'.

"Cissnei," Tseng quietly explained. The somber gaze he gave to everyone told them that she was not only a fellow Turk, but a friend.

Reno frowned and nervously scratched his head. "I hate cemeteries. Hate funerals, too. Yuff, Elena, wanna hit the town?"

As the three less than silently left, Cloud walked over to a grave that was marked by fresh flowers and two ShinRa SOLDIER swords- one the regular 3rd class and 2nd class SOLDIERs used, the other a deep maroon color that was frozen fire with an ornamented hilt. "Whose sword is this?" Cloud asked.

Tseng looked away from Cissnei's resting place and over to the blade. "Genesis's sword. He was a SOLDIER first class back in the day. I guess the WRO finally recovered it from Banora…."

Cid nodded. "Reeve said they finally found the missing piece to that poem- _LOVELESS_, wasn't it?- in Banora too. Weren't you the one who burned the place, Tseng?"

The Turk was silent. Cid nervously looked away. So he _had_ destroyed the town. The pilot sighed. "Alright, now I'ma gonna be needin' a history lesson around here sometime. Who's Cissnei, and who's Genesis?"

Tseng shook his head and explained. "Cissnei was my former partner. She and I together watched over Aerith and worked alongside Zack on occasion. Cissnei had such a great future… but she instead chose to go against ShinRa and help Zack escape from Nibelheim. You were immobile at that point," he told Cloud. "She was able to get away with her traitorous acts until we received news that Zack had died… and she openly revealed what she had done. Despite the repealing we Turks did on her behalf, we couldn't sway the president and he sentenced her to death. Cissnei went out fighting against the infantrymen, just like Zack had. Of course, the media labeled her a rebel and ruined her and her family's name. And so she doesn't even exist in death anymore…." Tseng shook his head again. "But the Fair's are going to give her a proper grave soon. I cannot imagine why they are willing to do it, but Rufus is helping fund them. I suppose Reno and Rude had their way with _that_."

Cid slowly nodded, letting the new information soak in. "And Genesis?"

"No one knows. We assumed him dead after he and Zack fought at Banora a few weeks before Zack's death, but no body was ever found, and no records of death were found anywhere in his file. But _LOVELESS_… he dedicated his life to figuring out the answer. The only answers he had were the white-winged angel (Angeal) and the Jenova cells. It's still unknown what the rest of the poem is. There were gaps in the fifth act, so we think it still isn't finished."

Cloud tore his mako-gaze away from the two graves side-by-side. "What if Genesis is still alive somewhere?"

"Impossible," Tseng stated. "Genesis was deteriorating because of the Jenova cells. He would have died soon after the battle he had with Zack- even sooner if any wounds had been afflicted."

The Turk turned back to the town. "Shall we go? I think it's been too long Reno's been alone with those too. As far as we know, they've got half the world conquered."

* * *

**Yay, Cissnei! Since she didn't ever appear in any other FFVII franchise, we had to assume she died (either that or she's stuck in Costa del Sol). I'm just glad I gave her a death that's meaningful- especially if Zack died that way too. Also, a Genesis reference! This is by far my favorite chapter since chapter three.**

**Please leave review on your way out?**

**-WiREP**


	6. 5 Act Five

**Sorry this is such a short chapter. I just had clear up some things before chapter six, but then a lot things about Kuja and Zidane were added in there.... Ah, just please read and review. Flames are accepted if anyone thinks this story is stupid (I was serious- I think I may have been a little high on air when I came up with idea for this).**

**Also, I decided to mention Kuja, Mikoto, and Zidane's ages. I figured with all the time gaps about those three it would get a little confusing. From chapter six on out, though, they'll be the ages they were in the game. Also, Gaea and Gaia are on different times. Hardly a year has past on FFVII world since the prologue, and then these confusing years on FFIX.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Act Five**

**Kuja: age sixteen**

**Zidane: age thirteen**

**Mikoto: age twelve**

* * *

_Life is but a shadow of death_

_Desperate to forget its painful past._

_And though we hope for promising years_

_After shedding a thousand tears_

_Yesterday's sorrow constantly nears._

Aerith cocked her head at the written stanza. "Where did you find this, Kuja?"

The silver-haired genome shrugged, not bothering to turn away from his reflection in the mirror. He was trying to manage the strange plumes of silver feathers in his hair without mussing the finished product of an hour of combing that morning. "It just came to mind. Do you think this looks acceptable?"

She nodded. Inwardly, she chuckled at his vanity. Kuja then turned back to the mirror. "Good. I want to give the Gaians a sight they won't forget. Maybe when we get there we can beautify the drab place."

Kuja laughed and went sit next to her on his bed. Looking back at the stanza he had written earlier, Kuja pursed his pale lips. "I'm not sure where I got the idea for this at. It just… came to me. It's not very cheerful, I suppose, but it has depth and meaning- what poetry truly is." His face brightened as an idea struck him. "I'll recite this to Queen Brahne. That will definitely win her over- that is, unless she's too stupid to fall mesmerized over my appearance. This is perfect!"

"KUJA!" Garland shouted from the hallway. "GET DOWN TO GAIA IMMEDIATELY!"

He defiantly stuck his tongue out and gathered all the spell components and what few belongings Aerith had- her jacket, a book of poetry with a crisp, dry yellow flower creased between the pages; and a faded picture of a group of people.

Kuja and Mikoto passed by each other without giving either a glance, but Aerith stopped to look at Mikoto, her pale tail brushing the dark floor of Pandaemonium. Mikoto noticed the look Aerith gave her and turned. The Ancient nodded towards Kuja. Clearing her throat, she said, "Have a safe journey brother."

Kuja scoffed in response. A small smile formed on Mikoto's lips. "It's nice to see you again, Aerith."

"Likewise, Mikoto," Aerith returned, grinning. She took Mikoto's hands and cupped them. "I have a gift for you," she explained when the young genome frowned in confusion. "We might not see each other for a while, so I have somewhat of a memorabilia for you to look back on and remember me by."

Aerith took out a strand of ribbon from a pocket on her dress. "All of my friends back in my home have one just like it. I can talk to you using that ribbon from wherever and whenever you need me."

Mikoto turned to see the dark-haired man again. He faintly smiled at the two. "Leaving already, Aerith?"

She nodded to him, then gestured to the ribbon Mikoto held in her hands. "I was just telling our friend how They have a ribbon like this too."

"Yes, but shouldn't you be going?" he pressed.

Aerith pursed her lips and looked in his maroon eyes. "Why, are you that eager to see me leave, Vincent Valentine?"

Vincent smirked. "Dealing with two little girls and young man more feminine than those girls can get quite tiring."

She let out a tinkling laugh and waved at the two before disappearing down the corridor after Kuja.

* * *

_LOVELESS: ACT FIVE_

_Life is but a shadow of death_

_Desperate to forget its painful past_

_And though we hope for promising years_

_After shedding a thousand tears_

_Yesterday's sorrow constantly nears._

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises_

_Nothing shall forestall my return._

_To become the dew that quenches the land_

_To spare the sands, the seas, the skies_

_I offer thee this silent sacrifice._

* * *

"Ouch! Move your elbow, Blank!"

"No, you move your foot, Zidane!"

"SHUDDUP, YOU TWO!"

The two obediently went silent at Baku's reprimand. Both now knew from experience not to get the boss angry, lest they come home with black eyes. Baku turned to scowl back into the cramped space in their borrowed carriage. It wasn't the usual means of transportation they went by, but with the Prima Vista under repairs (last week's performance had ended badly when Zidane set off fireworks a little too close to the ship) it was all they could afford.

Of course Ruby, Cinna, and Pete (now nicknamed Marcus because of his favorite Lord Avon character) had their means of transportation. Zidane and Blank were now starting to think they had an airship by their snickering expressions when both parties departed for Burmecia.

Burmecia- that's where Zidane first met the Tantalus group and Freya.

Geez… when was the last time he had seen her? Seven years ago?

Well, they'd see each other again today.

Unless Baku threw him out over punching Blank, resulting in a good knee shot in the sweet spot…. You get the picture. The two bros were born to brawl. Baku didn't really mind, but when they were in the back of covered wagon making more racket than an angry zahgnol, things got a little too out of hand.

"BOYS!" he warned, throwing his head around. The Tantalus leader groaned when he saw Zidane half in middle of pushing Blank out the back while the redhead had a painful grip on the blond's tail and his short ponytail. "THAT'S IT! BOTH OF YINS ARE GETTING IT GOOD AFTER THE SHOW!"

The two released their hold on the other and miserably groaned.

After a few peaceful moments, Zidane looked over at Blank. Blank looked back. "I totally owned you," Zidane said evenly.

Blank shook his head. "Nope. I just about ready to give you the worst f&$ing pwnage you'd ever see in your pitiful life."

"Really? I beg to differ."

"Begging? I like the sound of that."

The fight resumed.

* * *

The scholar, Tot, held true to his name and tottered after the ecstatic princess he and the rulers of Lindblum, Cid and Helda, were looking after on her first visit out of Alexandria.

The streets of Lindblum were bustling with loud, jovial crowds as usual, and the sour smell of pickled gyshal greens wafted through the business district. "Uncle Cid!" the princess exclaimed, pulling him along towards a small tarp-covered shop.

She bounded up to the shopkeeper with a happy face. "Hello, ma'am!"

Smiling back, Aerith nodded. "Hello. Could I interest you in some jewelry? Oh! Regent Cid, hello!"

He nodded. Then to Garnet he asked, "Which one do you like?"

The fourteen-year old looked over the bright jewels, all shiny and so well polished she could see her excited face in all of them. One, a round, diamond pendant, caught her eye. Garnet gently picked it up, looking over its translucent white surface. The light hit it just so, sending a wave of rainbow across her face. "Can I get this one?"

Cid picked up, his jaw nearly hitting ground at seeing the price. Garnet grew worried, instantly fishing for her purse. "No, no!" Cid said, stopping her. Flabbergasted, he turned to Aerith. "I think you have the wrong price, ma'am, because this surely has to be more than just 2000 gil."

Aerith took a good look at it and shook her head. "Nope. That looks about right. If its too much, I can certainly lower the price-"

"Lower the price!? You're practically giving this away! This pendant is at least worth well over _10,000 _gil!"

She stared at him. "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but don't you think this is a good opportunity to buy it then?"

"I-I won't buy this at an unfair price! I'll buy it for 8000 gil!"

"No, the price is 2000!"

"7500!"

"Mr. Cid, sir, _Regent_, the price is 2000 gil. I won't take anything over that price."

"I'm buying this pendant, and I'm giving you a fair price."

"Regent Cid-"

"No! You're getting 9000 gil, end of discussion!"

Before Aerith could further argue, Cid firmly placed the pendant in Garnet's hand and laid a great amount of gil before Aerith. He then quickly turned away, shaking his head in disbelief.

Hilda saw Garnet's wary expression at her uncle and asked, "Dearest, what was that about?"

He again shook his head in disbelief. "That woman must have been mental. No one in their right mind would have declined that much money so ardently!"

Her eyebrows furrowed, she asked, "What woman?"

Cid and Garnet's eyes boggled when they turned to see Aerith disappeared, her shop practically nonexistent.

* * *

"Wh-what wonders!" Brahne exclaimed, clapping her hands at Kuja's show of black mages. The soulless beings now stood at attention on either side of the genome, their expressionless faces transfixed on the wall.

Kuja bowed low, slightly smirking.

At seeing the sly expression, General Beatrix tensed. She had had her doubts about this strange man from the instant he had arrived. Stranger or not, Beatrix wasn't about to let this man trick Her Majesty into anything- not on her baleful watch. Kuja, however, was totally unfazed by the general's overall disapproval. After all, it wasn't her he was after.

"Your Beautifulness," he began, once again using his famous silver tongue, "I offer my meager services to whatever you may need them against."

Beatrix narrowed an eye. "Her Majesty doesn't need those dolls with the esteemed knights she has at Alexandria. Those are only heartless killers! No honor or mercy in their blood!"

He merely smirked, turning to face Beatrix. However, he addressed Queen Brahne, "Which would you prefer, Your Majesty? Fine soldiers with unlimited stamina, little need of rest or supplies, and untold power- or knights that wither away after only a simple war?"

Beatrix's temper flared. She drew her blade and swung it at his neck. Kuja didn't even flinch as the cold metal touched his neck. In fact, he smiled. "Knights such as this Rose of May have no control over emotions. Battle scenes cripple even the mightiest of warriors if their emotions rage wild. With my black mages, that will never be a problem."

Brahne waved Beatrix's blade away, turning back to Kuja with a hungry expression. "And what price do ask for these marvelous creatures?"

"Oh, no, I wouldn't even call it a price- for you have nothing to lose. I have only a humble request, Your Majesty."

"Yes?" she eagerly pressed.

Softly grinning, he said, "Allow me a place on your esteemed court."

Beatrix gasped, again reaching for her sword. "That is too much to ask for something so… so…-"

"Beatrix!" Brahne snapped. "Keep such thoughts to yourself or you will be escorted out! Now sheathe your blade!"

The general did as she was told, casting a cold glare at Kuja. The queen once again turned to Kuja. "That and more you can have, sir, if you let me have those."

He bowed low once again, snapping his fingers. The black mages stood upright and marched up to Queen Brahne, also bowing down. "They, and much, _much _more, are yours, my queen. I give all I have in honor of your awesome splendor. 'Tis all a man can do when in thy presence!"

Brahne happily bade him a farewell, immediately going to her new gifts.

_So easy. How unfortunate for these people- these Alexandrians- to have such a pitiful ruler!_

He laughed, the cruel sound echoing through the halls of the palace. _So easy!_

* * *

"An angel fell from the sky this morning," Zidane started conversationally to the young woman in front of him. Freya had been more than surprised at seeing the boy again after so long. So much about him had changed…. His blue eyes no longer showed the childish innocence they used to- now they were pure cleverness and maybe even a touch of deceit.

Freya raised an eyebrow. "Zidane, you're trying to hit on me, are you?"

He laughed. "Why would you ever think that?"

She grabbed his tail which had been sneaking towards her. "Is this proof enough?"

Taking it back, he scowled down at it. "Mind of its own, I swear," I muttered.

The Burmecian dragoon rolled her smoky eyes. "So you have been with Tantalus this whole time?" she started.

Zidane nodded, crossing his arms behind his head. "Yeah. Yet it seems to have only been but a moment since I lost saw you."

"Zidane?"

"Hmm?"

"I apologize for how those ruffians have messed with your mind."

"Huh?"

But she was already walking towards the door, a smirk hidden on her face. "Goodbye, Zidane," she called. "I'll see you this afternoon at the play. I trust you are the leading roll?"

He grinned. "Only the best can play the best!"

Freya chuckled and shook her head. Maybe he hadn't changed so much after all.


	7. Rebirths, New Beginnings, Reunions

**We're in May, a month I hearby dedicate to Beatrix! (I apologize for the awful pun).**

**I'm sorry it's been a while since I've written, and I hope I'll post more since we're finally getting into the meat of the plot. Yes, we're finally there! Where the story actually gains a plot and everything thus far actually starts to make sense! XD**

**Thanks a lot for everyone keeping up with this story, it means a lot (even if I've only got one review).**

**Disclaimer: The FFIX, FFVII, and LOST are not mine. Wait… LOST? When did that…? Anyway. I don't own. If I did, Jin and Sun would not have died.**

**Chapter 6- Rebirths New Beginnings, Reunions**

"GROSS-NESS!" Yuffie shrieked. "DARN YOU, RENO, WHY DID YOU BRING ME DOWN HERE!? It's a freaking sewer!"

The Turk sighed. "Yuff, I told you, we're investigating. I thought you liked this kind of thing."

She grimaced, scowling at him in dim lighting of his fire materia, held high by Elena, who was having much better control of herself than the young ninja. Huffing (or was it hyperventilating?) Yuffie demanded, "I thought that portal was under Edge! Not Gongaga!"

Reno merely shrugged, directing them down another passageway. "From what I've heard," Elena started, grimacing into the sewer, "Tseng said that the portal jumps around a lot. That there've been a lot of sightings in a lot of places. One of them was in Banora. I… saw it. But before anyone could go inside it, it disappeared. It was a bright blue portal- just like they say."

Now _that _was the kind of thing Yuffie liked. Mystery, adventure, guaranteed exploration of a new, unknown place…. She grabbed Reno and Elena's wrists, dragging them along. "Come on, you two! Hurry! We've gotta go find that portal!"

The tree sprang to life behind them. Watching in horror from one of airships, Vincent muttered, "Aerith is in there."

Mikoto looked up at him, fully aware of the invisibility spell Aerith had placed over him before they, too, were forced to depart from Terra. She then asked (ignoring the weird glances the ship's occupants gave her), "And of my brother?"

The gunslinger shook his head. "I know not. But if mine and Aerith's souls have finally materialized into actual beings, she's fully able to be injured down there."

Mikoto stuck her palm on the glass. "Kuja… Aerith… please be cautious."

"Mikoto, was it?"

The genome turned to see Beatrix. "Yes, General?"

Saluting her, Beatrix asked, "We were wondering… if… if Zidane does not come back… will you tell the Tantalus?"

They turned and walked out to the ship's balcony. Vincent stayed behind, giving her a nod and turning his attention back to the tree.

"I doubt anyone could've survived that explosion," Beatrix murmured, more to herself than to Mikoto. Steiner… Garnet… if they, too, did not come back, what would she do with herself? Her queen had betrayed both herself and her country- a country that would no longer have need of the general's protection.

Behind her, one of the Knights of Pluto moaned.

"Captain…," the other moaned.

_That's a dang ugly mess…._

Mikoto cocked her head. Zidane? She turned to Beatrix. "They are still alive."

The general rounded on her. "What!? Where are they?"

She pointed to a precipice just over the tree. "Over there." Even from here she could see her brother's blond hair, the rugged, dirty clothing of a thief on his back. Under her breath she whispered, "Why aren't they with you, Zidane?"

Judging their distance, Beatrix judged, "The _Hilda Garde _is probably closer. You, the tall one."

Saluting, the knight gave his name and rank.

"I didn't ask for your name," she snapped. "Contact the _Hilda Garde _right away."

He quickly ran off, joy bursting from inside. _Captain's still alive! We won't have to join that witch's brigade, now!_

"Punch it up on the main line!" Regent Cid ordered, barely able to contain himself. Was this it? Were they now calling him to tell him that his niece was… gone?

"_This is the Red Rose._"

"You're not General Beatrix…. Who are you?" he asked. _No no no no no no…._

On the _Red Rose_'s deck Mikoto answered, "My name is Mikoto." She cleared her throat and went straight to the matter. "Everyone is alive. You are very close to them."

Of all of thoughts now running amuck through the regent's mind, he remembered that this contact was to make sure _he_ would be the one to pick them up. "_What!!!? How do you know!?_"

"I can hear him…," she explained. But Zidane's voice was growing faint in her mind. The telepathic link the two shared must have been growing thin. A thought occurred to her. Zidane did know about any telepathic abilities he had, but Aerith did. She was behind this. And if that was the case…. She had to hurry to Vincent; to tell him that they were alright too!

While Cid started his frantic orders, Mikoto rushed to Vincent and reported her findings.

His red eyes lit up, his face showing uncharacteristic hope. "It must be her. And if it weren't for Kuja, Aerith would be here already. Come, we must get down there."

"I see it!" Yuffie cried. "I see it I see it I see it I see it!"

Squealing in delight, she and the two Turks rushed up the light. "It is! Reno, do you know what this means!?" Elena cried. "We'll be rich! The first to explore what's through the portal!"

Reno pulled out a camera and took pictures of it. "Documenting the experience," he explained to them.

Lining up in front of it, he took a picture of the three of them, laughing maniacally with insane, giddy expressions on their faces. "This is it, guys! For the Turks (and Wutai)!"

Before Reno could whip out his cell phone to rub this accomplishment in Tseng's face, he slipped.

Dragging Elena and Yuffie with him, they fell through.

Aerith climbed up the limb Kuja lay on. She rushed over to his side, staring in horror at his broken form, the life slowly leaving him. His breath ragged and uneven, Aerith knew that he didn't have much time left. With a shaking hand, she caressed his cheek. "Kuja," she murmured.

He looked up at her with a milky gaze. "Aerith. I… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I… that I fell for Garland's trick. I didn't listen to you. I-" A round of coughing interrupted him, racking his body.

The Ancient bit her lip. No tears. Not now, for his sake. Her only chance to save Kuja was Zidane. Mikoto couldn't do it. Sure she was unexpressive, but Aerith knew that she had a soft side- one that didn't prefer violence and blood. Seeing Kuja like this… well, Aerith definitely couldn't care for two people at once.

The process would have to be through Kuja's voice. It was the only way Zidane would trust her. Taking a deep breath, Aerith sent a telepathic message to him. "Farewell, Zidane."

Aerith her him swear. She sighed in relief as he explained to Garnet how he had to leave. _So he cares…._

"I'm getting help," she told Kuja.

"Zidane…?" he asked.

At her nod, he sighed. "Good. I have… to apologize."

_Kuja! Can you hear me!? I'm coming to get you!_

"You still have time," Aerith thought to him. She should at least give him a choice. In the case that this was unsuccessful…. "Forget about me and go."

_Just shut up, and stay where you are!_

Kuja let out a ragged sigh, finally understanding her trick. He too used the same telepathic way to talk to Zidane. "I don't understand you."

_Okay, here goes nothing._

Alarmed, Aerith looked up. "Zidane!" she shouted. "Don't you dare jump down here!"

"Jump? Surely even he wouldn't…-"

Then the roar of crashing roots and vines echoed down to them. Minutes later, there the thief was, flying down before the two. Aerith groaned into her hands. "We're doomed."

"Ugh…."

Zidane wearily raised his head, wobbling to his feet.

_What a rush!_

He brushed himself off and sighed. "Still alive." Then the realization hit him. Laughing nervously to himself, he groaned, "I guess that was pretty crazy."

_But fun_, a voice inside him reminded him. Something about those thrills just echoed in him. The roar of the train tracks underneath his feet-

Train tracks?

Kuja!

He rushed up Iifa's trunk in search of him.

"Aerith," Kuja started, wincing at just the tender touch of her hand on his shoulder. "Get Zidane out of here. Don't let him die…. Not for me…."

She slowly nodded. "But you'll be coming with us. I can heal you back to full health and-"

He shook his head- the action seeming like a tremor to him. "Garland killed me. A curse…. I-I'm going to… t-to die…."

The memory came full blast back to him. The secret revealed. Garland falling over the cliff. The battle….

Zidane came bounding up to the two. "Hey! Are you alright?"

Aerith sighed, once again nodding at his imploring look. "He won't be hurt. I'll protect you both."

Kuja then turned, slowly, to Zidane. "Zidane…?" he asked, his voice dry and wispy. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go…."

Zidane found it strange to hear his brother speak like that. All of the care- it seemed so… foreign coming from his mouth. The thief crossed his arms, staring at him. Everything about Kuja seemed foreign now, but it had a sense of familiarity to him. Someone else had been broken like this before. Red… that "someone" was nothing more than a red streak in his memory, but he knew it had to be true. Just like the blue light from when Kuja dropped him off at Gaia. He must have cared then, too. Just like now. Perhaps… he had always cared. Just a little, at the very least. He just had to ask: "Wouldn't you do the same for me if you knew I was dying?"

With a weary sigh, Zidane sat. "Never mind."

Now a thought occurred to Kuja: "Your comrades were able to escape?"

Aerith felt a small, sad grin come to her face.

"Yeah…. I knew you had something to do with it."

Kuja turned back to Aerith and mouthed, "Thank you…."

Aloud he wistfully replied, "I'm glad they made it." _Because I know I cannot._

Zidane shrugged. "Yeah, well… it's our turn to get movin'."

Turning back to Aerith, Kuja looked up at her and subtly shook his head. "I don't deserve to live after all that I've done. I'm useless to this world." _Just like I was from the very beginning…. Nothing but tool until the very end._

"No, Kuja, don't think like that…," Aerith pleaded, taking his hand. She shook her head. "You deserve to live too. Everyone does."

Frowning, Zidane quietly argued, "No one's useless…." He turned to him, plastering a smile on his face. It was hard to keep up seeing him tattered and broken beside him. Zidane quickly turned back at the risk of tears. "You helped us escape, remember?"

"After you guys beat me, I had nothing left… nothing more to lose. Then, I finally realized what it means to live…," Kuja said. Staring up at the evening sky barely visible behind the mass of roots now heading their way, he added, "I guess I was too late." A smile on his face, his eyes closed, head turned on Aerith's hand.

At the same time, Aerith and Zidane exclaimed, "Hey! Don't you go dying on me, alright!?" They both looked up to see the roots crash through in hot pursuit of them. Zidane dove to cover Kuja, the roots rampaging in their direction. Aerith shot her hand out, a bright blue force field blooming out around them. This took away the energy needed for her invisibility spell. Zidane's eyes went wide. "Y-you!" he sputtered. "I know you! Aerith!"

_Hell-llooo?_

_Heaven…?_

_Not quite. Church in the slums._

That church… in the slums... It was so much like Lindblum- where Zidane had grew up- but with so much more sorrow. This place didn't have the flowing joy that his city did. The only source of happiness were something yellow…. Yellow… flowers…?

Zidane's head hurt. What was with these… these memories? He didn't live through these… didn't have these feelings…. But there they were.

Why?

Aerith's eyes widened and she let out a choked cry. "Is it… you…?"

Zidane looked up at her. _Green eyes and freckles._ Just like he remembered….

Their eyes flew up the roots' pounding against Aerith's shield. Looking over at her, Zidane could tell her energy was draining- and fast. "Do you, uh, know how to teleport?" Zidane asked hopefully.

"Wonderful idea," Aerith agreed. Zidane lifted Kuja on his back- what was with all of this nostalgia…?- and reached a hand out to her. With a nod, she took it and they were whisked away by her spell.

Genomes and black mages around the three foreign lumps gasped as the lumps simultaneously groaned and rolled over, revealing faces. One, a young woman with a black and white headband, mumbled something.

Mr. 33 furrowed his eyebrows and prodded the lump with a stick. Louder, it mumbled, "Vince… Vincent… wh-where…."

Blinking, Yuffie cleared her fuzzy vision. So many Clouds stood around her in a circle with little puppets next to him. "Cloud, did you get a new materia…? There's… there's a lot of… you…." Groaning, the ninja turned back on her face. "I _told_ Reno I was underage. If I'm drunk, Cloud, don't tell Tifa, a'right? Or Barrett. Or, dear Gosh, definitely don't tell my father. I can't take anymore from himmmmmmmmmmm!"

Yuffie snapped her eyes open and jumped up, making everyone in the crowd scream.

Looking around frantically for her two companions, she fell and tripped over Elena, making her screech and throw her off on top of Reno, who also screeched in a very girly manner. The three, now wide awake, stared up at the soulless beings surrounding them. "W-we come in p-peace!" Yuffie started.

"Honest! I'm not here for a fight! Aliens, you need to take _their_ brains, not mine! I-I'm no use to you! I-"

"GAH!"

Mr. 33 and the other black mages gasped, rushing over to the three new lumps that had just teleported in. They found Zidane first, unconscious and covered in deep gashes. Next was Aerith, struggling to keep awake, also mortally wounded. Kuja was even worse than before, but it was obvious Zidane and Aerith had taken most of the damage. Yuffie, Elena, and Reno stumbled to where they lay.

And they were met with more confusion than anyone else in Gaia at that moment. Yuffie reacted first, letting out a sharp, shrill scream. The genomes around her couldn't help but mimic the action, knowing no other way yet to express shock and disbelief. Something like this was _way _beyond the norm. Yuffie pushed her way through the crowd and dropped down next to Aerith. The two stared at each a moment before Yuffie burst into tears and hugged her. "I died too, then! Stupid Reno, this isn't another world, _we're dead_!"

Gently, Aerith pushed her away. Hazily, she said, "You're not dead, Yuffie. I'm just…." Then her eyes fluttered shut and she fell onto Yuffie's shoulder.

"Aerith!" she cried. "Reno, Elena, we've got to help her!"

The two nodded. Reno lifted Aerith up in his and turned to the nearest Black Mage. "Please, you've gotta help us! Where's a doctor!?"

"It _is_ Zidane!" a mage called out. He and two others lifted him and Kuja, rushing off to the inn. "Follow us!" he shouted to Reno. He nodded and bounded off.

Yuffie turned her pained expression to the sunset, the red reminding her of only one thing: Vincent.

**This chapter was written in one day! I feel proud of myself ^^**

**If you may have noticed, yes, most of this chapter was direct quotes from FFIX (thank you, Y0 u Tube!). Please REVIEW!!**

**-WiREP**


	8. 7 Night's Rain

**Chapter 7- Night's Rain**

It was a while before Aerith awoke.

Yuffie's head lay on the edge of the small desk next her bed, and the sight brought a smile to the Ancient's lips. "It's good to see you again too, Yuffie," she whispered.

Rubbing her temples, Aerith sat up, examining the hastily applied bandages constricting much movement. This also brought a smile to her lips. These black mages Kuja had made… Aerith knew that he had put this childish side in them on purpose, despite how ardently he'd deny it all. She knew him too well.

She slipped her feet onto the cold wooden floor, looking around. Aerith had never been to this village. It had always held her interest, however- just as it did now.

"Mikoto came by earlier to see you," Vincent said as he walked in.

Aerith looked over at Yuffie. "Has she seen you yet?"

"I just arrived. I had some things to make sure of." Vincent took a seat and crossed his arms. "I had to make sure Garland was truly dead."

Frowning, Aerith quietly asked, "What did you find?"

Slowly, Vincent replied, "He's not."

((((()))))

Mikoto set out seven plates around her dining table. She wasn't sure if Aerith would be able to come or not, but Vincent, herself, the three newcomers, and Zidane would be here.

Now if only she knew what to cook.

Her kitchen wasn't very well stocked (she was beginning to think giving food out to others on a daily basis wasn't such a good idea), but she managed to find some nuts of a sort and soup ingredients. Well, it wasn't exactly a feast, but Mikoto supposed it would make do until later.

She hadn't yet seen Kuja. To be perfectly honest, she was a little afraid to. Mikoto was the village's best doctor, so she should have been by his side already, but something kept her away. Nothing anyone said made her have the want to see her brother as he was now.

She didn't have a choice in seeing Zidane.

As soon as she made it back from Alexandria, the first thing she saw was none other than Zidane being chased by several black mages, all pleading him to get some rest. He had taken refuge in Mikoto's house and had stayed there since. Zidane was now asleep on the living room's couch, snoring at such a degree Mikoto thought had to be unhealthy.

"Zidane," she softly called, kneeling at the couch. "Dinner is almost ready."

Her response was a groggy "Sleeeeeeeeeeeep…."

She shook his shoulder (making sure not to touch an injury) and said, "We're having guests. It's impolite to ignore them."

"Tell em' ta leave, 'en," he grumbled, pressing his face into a pillow.

"Zidane Tribal."

"I don' wanna get up!"

"Zidane!"

"NO!"

"ZIDANE!"

He raised up and shouted, "I JUST SAVED THE DARNED WORLD! SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP, WOMAN!"

Equally flustered, Mikoto's tail went rigid and she snapped, "All you've _done _is sleep! Now get up off that couch before I am forced to remove you!"

"Am I… interrupting something?"

"NO!" the two shouted. Mikoto's cheeks flared as she saw Kuja leaning against the doorframe. "What are you doing up!" she burst, striding to where he stood. "You should still be in bed resting, not up parading around like this! Who dared to let you out?"

Kuja scowled at her. "Am I not allowed to come for some rest, then? The black mages kicked me out of the inn and directed me here."

Mikoto steeled her glare. "There is an available room down the hall past the living room on the first right. You should have no problem finding it. I, in the mean time, shall have a talk with these so called black mages."

Her brothers stared at her in disbelief as she stomped out, tail rigid and face red. Shortly after they heard the worst scolding of their lives.

"I think I'm gonna get up and help her fix dinner," Zidane decided, fearful of the genome's wrath. "So what're you doing here?"

Kuja broke his gaze away from Mikoto and looked to Zidane. "As I said, I seem to be unwelcome at the inn." His eyebrows suddenly furrowed. "And what are _you_ doing here? Surely Mikoto didn't invite you."

Zidane shook his head and explored through a cabinet of pots and pans. "Nope. The mages had a hissy fit when I got up for some fresh air, so I ran here. Uh… why does Mikoto have Kupo Nuts in with this soup?"

"Aren't those for moogles?"

"Yeah…."

They both decided to simply walk away.

((((()))))

Yuffie had to be dragged away from Aerith's room. The mages, already flustered over having lost two of their patients, fervently refused Aerith leaving. Reno and Elena now half carried/half dragged Yuffie over to Mikoto's house.

Inside the home were two genomes, one blond, the other with silver hair; ardently carrying an argument over some kind of nut. One, half wrapped in bandages, kept saying something about moogles breaking into the house in the middle of the night over them, the other arguing that moogles didn't even know where the village was.

Mikoto swiftly broke up the argument, ordering them away into living room.

Reno gaped and dropped hold of Yuffie, leaving Elena to hold on to the ninja. "SEPHIROTH!" he yelled, pointing at Kuja. He withdrew a guard stick and charged.

In red and black blur, Vincent disarmed him and set down several paper bags of groceries. "Let's not start something, Reno."

"That's _Sephiroth_!" he argued. Then, realization smacked him upside the head. "VINCENT!" he shouted, eyes boggling.

Supplying Mikoto with different vegetables, he turned and forlornly said, "No, I'm the boogey-man."

"Nice work on the sarcasm, Vince!" Zidane called from the living room. Kuja roughly cuffed him on the back of the head, barking something about "Stay quiet, monkey!" Then, just as irritable, Zidane retorted, "And you're not a chimpanzee yourself?"

"Boys!" Mikoto warned.

They two quickly went silent.

Reno raised a ruby eyebrow. "Well. Seems you've got them trained pretty good."

"Yuffie… what are you doing?" Vincent slowly asked. The young ninja had latched herself around him, unwilling to let go for anything.

Smiling, she said, "I'm not letting go."

A sigh. "I figured."

((((()))))

"And then Barrett goes all, 'Come on, Yuffie! Why doncha want to come and help us sometime?'. And Rufus was all, 'Yeah, Yuffie, we're helping the planet! We're being eco-friendly!'. And then _I_ was all, 'YOU TWO ARE SUCH FAILURES AT LIFE!'. Well, not really, you know, because we're allllllllllllllll friends!"

Everyone but Reno and Elena now sat with their mouths slightly agape, eyes wide at the ninja. Yuffie grinned. "Okay! Let's do another story time! Um… hmm…. Aha! You, the blonde guy! What's your name again?"

"I'm Zidane."

"Ah, yeah, Zidane! Man, do you know just how much you look like those guys outside?"

They group let out another groan. "That's it. I'm going to see Aerith," Kuja said, standing.

Mikoto scowled at him, but didn't try to stop him. "Don't stay out too late," she softly called.

"You're not my mother."

Zidane burst out laughing when Kuja was finally gone. "'You're not my mother'! That's hilarious! I gotta tell that one to Dagger when…."

A curtain of despair fell over him as he remembered Dagger. She probably thought he was…. "I'm going to go bed early…." After dumping his plate and glass in the kitchen sink to washed later, he dejectedly sighed, "Good night, everybody," and slugged off to his room.

"Wow." Yuffie stated. "He doesn't just look like Cloud, but acts like him, too."

"Cloud?" Mikoto asked.

Yuffie's face lit up as she started a full analysis of the man known as Cloud Strife. "Well, he's tall with spiky blond hair (it's a lot like a chocobo, actually!) and always like to wear something dark and depressing, and he likes fighting with swords bigger than him, and runs a delivery service with Tifa, and helps to watch over Marlene and Denzel, and…."

((((()))))

"So, you've met Yuffie?" Aerith giggled.

"She's a monster. Worse than Zidane," Kuja dryly replied.

Aerith burst out laughing, and Kuja couldn't help but smile too. "You've just got to learn to like her," Aerith explained. "She's not always this bad…."

But then, after remembering the many thievery attempts directed at her materia, Aerith quickly corrected herself. "No, scratch that. Yuffie _is_ a little monster. So, how was Mikoto's first attempt at dinner for a crowd?"

"Mikoto tried to put Kupo nuts in the soup. Which was awfully bland, even with the spices Vincent, Zidane, and I dumped in. And the wimpy vegetables…. The meat, honestly, I was actually afraid of. I'm sure chicken isn't supposed to be black."

Aerith slowly shook her head. "Somehow I knew this would happen."

Kuja noticed she was looking at something behind him.

He gasped, jumping up and readying a spell. "How are you here?" he darkly asked.

A smile played on the man's lips as he replied, "Because your soul is unraveling."

Gritting his teeth, Kuja angrily let the Firaga spell loose, the man not even attempting to move. It went straight through him, hitting the door and blocking off passage.

"A simple fire spell cannot do much against me, I'll have you know. Ah, _my friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams; no honor remains._"

"Loveless, Act 4," Kuja found himself saying.

Genesis gave him a wry grin. "Were you not the only thing keeping me from life, I believe we would become great friends."

Aerith stood up, grabbing the lamp from off the side table. "Aerith," Kuja deadpanned, "if my Firaga didn't do anything, I doubt a lamp will."

She rolled her eyes. "That wasn't my intention."

Throwing it down hard, the lamp smashed into the floor, cracking open the floorboards. She yanked open a trap door and jumped down. "Au Revoir!" Kuja sneered, following after her.

Genesis smirked. "My friend, you do not want to see the time when next we meet."

((((()))))

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SET MR. 126'S HOUSE ON FIRE!"

Kuja nervously scratched his head. "Eh… well… we were sort of under attack, so-"

"Under attack? By whom?" Vincent interrupted.

Zidane popped his head out of his bedroom door to see what the commotion was about. After deeming a charred Kuja and Aerith unimportant compared to more sleep, he silently slipped back in.

Aerith bit into the side of her cheek, trying to think of his name again. "He was wearing red… and quoted LOVELESS…-"

"Genesis?" Elena asked. She sat down her cup of cocoa (courtesy of Mikoto) and frowned. "But Genesis died over a decade ago. What with the injuries he sustained from Hollander and Zack, and along with his deteriorating state because of the failed Project G, there's no way he could have survived that long anyway. But the LOVELESS definitely came from him."

Kuja sat down on the couch, absently rubbing his stiff shoulder. He felt like an old man, being so sore and stiff all the time nowadays. Maybe it was going to be like this until the day he finally died from Garland's curse.

Mikoto, leaning on the kitchen counter, noticed him wince. "Are you okay, Kuja?"

"I'm fine," he snapped, looking away.

She sighed, but said no more.

Reno grimaced. "If Vince and Aeris are alive, maybe the same thing happened with our favorite assailant. Think it's possible?"

"It is," Vincent replied gravely. "There's a high chance any of the strong souls that had been in the life stream when Garland created the Soul Cage would have transferred to this Gaia via the Iifa."

Kuja glared down at the floor. Genesis was back for his half of Kuja's soul, probably the one thing keeping him alive. Even with only part of Sephiroth's soul, there's a chance he wouldn't make it and die. But what was more terrifying… what if Sephiroth found a way to take over him as he did to Kadaj in Aerith's stories?

He slightly shook his head and turned his mind from the worst things. Instead, he thought about how odd it was that Aerith told him those tales anyway. It's not like he would ever meet Cloud Strife or Zack Fair, or ever see Barrett with a cannon for an arm…. So why even bother? As he had learned early on in life, stories are just for scared children wanting to escape from reality. They serve no other purpose than to fill the mind with useless imagination that could one day easily turn into blasphemy or crippling lies. It was best to stick to reality and change it the best one could.

"Kuja!" Mikoto burst, seeing the trickle of blood fall down his chin.

Stories couldn't save lives.

The blonde rushed over to his side, and made him lay down on the couch. Although he wouldn't admit the weakness, Kuja felt like nothing more than a rag doll tossed about by a child.

Zidane rushed in, hearing the urgency in his sister's voice. "Kuja? What's going on here?"

Kuja's eyes fluttered, focusing on Aerith. Cracking a wry smile he whispered, "I think I have to go."

As his eyes shut, all the glass in the windows of Mikoto's home shattered, flying glass everywhere.

"You think you could hide from me, my Angels?"

Zidane reached for a dagger- only to grab air. He mentally cursed himself for leaving it in his room. Running to get it would only leave them open for attack….

Smooth and deadly, Vincent lifted his gun and shot him clean in the throat. "No one here belongs to you, Hojo."

As the scientist's wound healed, he chuckled. "The three have the right to see their father's face."

In just that instant, Hojo's breath left him. He dropped to his knees, staring wide-eyed straight forward. "A-a message," he choked. "I came to d-deliver a m-message…!"

Zidane's head snapped to Kuja as he too started to choke. At the same time, they both declared, "We'll be taking our creations back! Our souls will belong to us again! The Ancients had no right-"

Hojo cut off with a fit of coughing, and Kuja finally went unconscious.

The scientist looked up at Vincent with weary eyes as he started to fade. "I apologize. I didn't know…. He used my knowledge for this… I never wanted it. I just wanted to live…."

Zidane closed his eyes and softly agreed, "We all just wanted to live."


	9. 8 The Woes of a Warrior

**I'm warning you now- this chapter as a lot of drinking in it. Also, it has a few things that Dagger fans won't like. Other than that, I now present to you... (drum roll, please?)**

**AMARANTH CHAPTER EIGHT! (why do I get the feeling that tonight I'm awfully hyper?) R&R**

**Chapter 8- The Woes of a Warrior**

Slamming the third empty bottle of whiskey just that afternoon on the table, he looked up with bloodshot eyes at the cloaked figure before him. "Yer not gonna make me move!" he sluggishly declared, waving the bottle high in the air like a flag.

While Amarant couldn't help but chuckle at how Blank was drunk, Garnet felt new tears spring to her eyes. "I'm not going to make you do anything," she softly said. The queen paused a moment, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. The smell of beer and wine plumed into her nose, instinctively wrinkling it. She found it odd to still have the too familiar smell still affect her when she herself had indulged in the drink. "Get us another bottle of that," she testily sighed, rubbing her temples. To Amarant, she grimaced and said, "Stop me before I end up like him, alright?"

The fugitive let out a grunt and nodded. Ignoring the glass set before her, Garnet took a swing straight from the bottle, cringing at the fire raging down her throat. "Blank," she rasped, shakily pouring some more for him, "I've got to ask you a serious question the next time you're not hung over and relatively sober, got it? I wanna see if you know anything about that tree."

Blank glared up at her. "I ain't going back there," he stated firmly, taking the bottle from her. "Send some other idiot out to no man's land. I'm gonna stay right here with my nice, full pockets."

"He was your friend!" Garnet shouted.

Amarant sighed, taking the bottle away. Both now glared at him. "Four drinks and you're already drunk," he mused, downing the rest. To the bar tender he added, "Put this on Lani's tab."

Garnet stood on rubbery legs, pointing a finger at Blank's nose. "As queen of Treno, I hereby decree that you're gonna bring Zidane back!"

"Queen of Alexandria," Amarant corrected with a roll of his eyes, hidden under a mass of crimson dreadlocks. "And I'm sure any decrees made while drunk aren't official."

"Shuddup," she slurred, now turning to him. "Who asked you, Flaming Amarant?"

Blank also stood, half stumbling over his chair. "If I go, you're coming with me, babe."

Giggling, Garnet happily clapped him on the back. "We'll hitch a ride tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow's Eiko's birthday," her accomplice stated in a monotone. "The day after that is when you are going cut some ribbon to reopen some place in Lindblum. You're booked 'till next month."

"I DON'T HAVE A MONTH!" Garnet shouted before bursting into tears. Amarant sighed, and grabbed her wrist, wondering how red Steiner's face could get with this week's fieldtrip over.

_Acts like a bloody three-year-old…._

"Shut yer trap!" Blank cried, turning for the door. "Such a loud-$%ed royal brat!"

_Hmm… like a six-year-old throwing a tantrum._

Garnet threw an empty bottle at him. It shattered against the wall. "You're such a coward, Blank! You're too afraid to admit that you hope Zidane is alive! It's all because you're just a filthy thief destined to die on the streets without Zidane raking in some money for you rats. Well, I'm the queen, and I'm going to prove you wrong! Just you wait, Blank, just you wait!"

Amarant caught the duct tape a soldier at the entrance tossed him, making use of it over Garnet's mouth. "Time to go," he said, dragging her along. "Remember," he called back. "Lani's tab."

((((()))))

"Again?" Beatrix whispered at the queen's bedside. The general pulled another blanket up to Garnet's chin. She shook her head, turning back to Steiner. "We must find out the truth. If this lasts any longer, Her Majesty…."

She didn't need to finish the sentence. Countless things could be done to their queen if word leaked out of her newest diversion towards Zidane's death. It was outrageous enough to have half of Lindblum and Alexandria drunk over the theif's disappearance, but the queen also? She didn't have time to lay in bed nursing hangovers. Garnet had to lead the people of the Mist Continent through their hardships, all the while keeping her own private and locked away.

"Leave 'er be," Amarant grunted from his spot leaning against the wall. "This'll only last a little while longer before she finally gets her head back in the right place."

Beatrix scowled at the bandit, but couldn't hold any ill will towards him. With no one else around for Garnet to turn to, Amarant hadn't gone stiff and turned away. He actually proved that somewhere inside, he wasn't completely a selfish loner. Though the general and captain hardly approved of his methods, they couldn't help but be glad that the queen had found a friend in the bandit.

Taking his advice to heart, Beatrix saluted and excused herself from the room, taking the two with her. "Tantalus will be here next month, correct? We must have Her Majesty over her… _stage_ before then, as to not alarm any nobles and citizens coming to watch the play. From now on, no wine is to be served in the palace, and Her Majesty is not to leave the castle grounds until the act," Beatrix hissed, looking between the two with a one-eyed glare.

Steiner flinched to attention. "Ma'am!"

The three went their separate ways.

Garnet cracked a grin, sitting up, and quickly rushing over to open her window. The Tantalus brothers slipped in, each congratulating her on her acting skills. "Now then," she started, taking off her dress to reveal her old orange adventuring outfit. "Shall we get started, gentlemen?"

((((()))))

Vivi's face beamed as he walked back into the Black Mage village after so long in Alexandria. With Amarant and Lani with Dagger, he decided to visit Mikoto. No one had really gotten a chance to talk to her after Memoria fell and the Iifa tree died. The little black mage was actually afraid for her. What if she hadn't gotten out lately because she missed Zidane? Was she sad, too?

He stopped by the river running through the village and picked a few buttercups for the genome. Vivi took twenty of them, feeling like the number was going to be a lucky one. When he turned around, he ran straight into a dark-haired man.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," Vivi stuttered, bending over to pick up the buttercups.

The man grinned and handed the rest to him. "No problem. So, are you off to an important date with those?"

Vivi shook his head, "Just visiting a friend. Why're you here, mister?"

"I'm here to visit a friend too, actually," he explained, turning to look around at the houses around them. "But I hate to admit I'm a little lost here. First time in this neck of the woods. It's such a backwater place."

The man looked down at Vivi. "Do you know where I can find a blonde kid with a tail?"

Eyes wide, Vivi pointed to several genomes passing by. "They're all over the place. Anyone in particular?"

Frowning, he scratched his head. "I'm not too sure on his name, actually. Something with a 'Z'."

"Zarany?" Vivi asked. "He's a genome living on the south end of town. Is that who you're looking for, Mister?"

He thought a moment, then slowly nodded. "…It might be." Nodding more assuredly to himself, the tall and spiky-haired man turned to leave.

Vivi quickly grabbed his arm. He turned back. "Um…," the mage nervously started, "what's your name?"

"My name? Oh, I'm Zack. And who're you?"

"I'm Vivi. Nice to meet you, Zack."

((((()))))

"The guards have a schedule, but only Beatrix's soldiers actually keep up a good watch. They change places in about half an hour, so we've got that long to grab supplies and a map for each of us," Garnet said, gesturing to the marching guards at the bottom of the wall. She went over to her closet and pulled out an ordinary brown cloak to wrap around her. "Since everyone knows about the white and red one," she explained.

The three brothers nodded. "There is plenty of gil in the treasury, along with any kind of weapons you guy's will want. All I ask is that you don't take too much, alright?"

Blank snorted. "We're Tantalus. Don't put us down as ordinary thieves; we're the best of the best."

Garnet smiled and rolled her eyes. "Of course you are. I just hope you can get past Steiner."

"Kid's play," the redhead scoffed, waving for Cinna and Marcus to follow him as he turned to leave. "You be sure to get some people on our side, okay?"

The queen nodded. "I'll bring along Amarant and Freya, and then we'll make a quick detour to Black Mage Village to find Mikoto."

Vivi and Eiko, while they were a great mage and summoner… they wouldn't be able to stand the probable ending to this. Not even Garnet herself could be sure that she would be able to stand it if… if they never found Zidane. But she still had to try. Zidane would have already been long gone in search of her if things were reversed. So she had to go right away, with or without the approval of her general and captain.

She had to….

((((()))))

Vivi wobbled up to Mikoto's house with the wilting flowers in hand. He gently rapped on the door and shifted his feet nervously.

When no one came, he took a peek into a shattered window. Past white curtains, the mage saw Mikoto and a genome, together, both genuinely freaking out. A man with long, dark hair in a crimson cape turned to look at him. "Mikoto," he softly called. "You have a visitor."

The genomes and Vivi sucked in a gasp. "Vivi!" they cried.

Vivi scrambled inside and tackled into Zidane. "What are you doing here!" he laughed. "Queen Dagger has been looking for you."

Zidane's face lit up. "Dagger's looking for me?"

His friend nodded. "_Everyone _has been looking for you."

Mikoto gave the black mage a small smile before turning back to the couch. "Zidane, you and Vivi go outside for a while."

He nodded, telling Vivi that they'd go out and bother some of the natives with a wry grin on his face.

Right before leaving, Zidane turned back. "Take care of him, Mikoto."

Vivi gasped. "K-Kuja!"

Zidane nodded. "Turns out this lummox is my brother. Ain't that great."

Fixing his hat nervously, Vivi quietly asked, "Then shouldn't you stay here? I'll go and tell everyone home that you're safe. Um… take care…."

With that, he hurriedly dashed away, tripping over the doorframe. "I-I'm okay!" he called, picking himself up and readjusting his hat.

Zidane chuckled. "So, Dagger is looking for me…."


	10. 9 Connections

**I apologize for this being a short chapter, but I personally thought it was pretty good- length and all. Please R&R?**

**(I also gave a reference to Roy Mustang from Full Metal Alchemist. GO FMA!)**

**Chapter 9- Connections**

"Z… Zack…."

_Outside of Midgar, 11 years prior_

The dying SOLDIER turned his spotty vision up to the blonde, expressionless boy in front of him. Everything about him seemed to be dead inside- was he this way because of the mako? Or something more…?

"For… the both of us…," he grunted, straining to lift the Buster Sword. Angeal's dreams, legacy, and, which neither boys had not yet known, part of his soul.

For a brief moment as Zack passed on the sword, a hazy voice whispered to him, _Carry on the legacy; give part of you, as well…._

But Zack's breath was getting more strained and forced as Cloud looked down at him without expression. It truly was the face of someone without a heart.

_Or a soul…_

_What… he meant…? _Zack thought, his mind growing foggy and unfocused along with his vision. He pulled Cloud's forehead down to his chest. "Live… for the both of us."

Zack was sure he could almost hear an audible sigh of relief. An old man, it sounded like.

Cloud's blue eyes sprang to life as something seemed to smack into him. He blinked once, as if to get control of things again, and looked down at Zack in confusion. Slowly, the confusion turned to shock, and then to fear as his friend's face turned up into a smile, his eyes slowly closing.

His heart hammered in his chest as he looked up at the clearing sky, tears starting to blur his vision. _Zack…?_ Gripping the sword in his hands tight, Cloud looked up and screamed.

((((()))))

"No… n-no… no no no no no no NO!"

"Cissnei, don't-"

"LET GO OF ME!" the brunette screeched, ripping away from Tseng's tight hold. She dropped down at Zack's motionless side, sobbing. "NO! Y-you can't leave me! You p-promised! _You weren't supposed to die_!"

Tseng winced, as if every word was a blow. "Cissnei, please…. We can't stay here much longer. ShinRa is on their way right now to investigate why half of their infantrymen are _slaughtered_. We can't stick around for that, Cissnei!"

When she didn't respond, Tseng grabbed her shoulders and forcibly turned her to him. Ignoring the scared, sorrowful look in her green eyes, he shouted, "You're not going to follow him to death so soon! I won't allow it! _As your commanding officer, I order you not to die before me!_"

Cissnei rose to her feet and smacked him across the face. Her voice tight with tears, she snapped, "Then prepare a court martial."

Right as Reno and Rude landed their helicopter, ready to pick them up, Cissnei drew her two metal chakrams.

"Whoa!" Reno cried, putting up his hands in defeat. "Calm down, Cissnei."

"My name… is not Cissnei."

ShinRa troops burst onto the scene, thousands of armed SOLDIERS and infantrymen filling the precipice. "My name," Cissnei whispered as the first bullet shot into her chest, blooming deep red on her white shirt, "is Marciena…."

**Present**

Tseng finally rose from Cissnei's grave. His face was characteristically unmoved, but on the inside, he still remembered those last words….

_My name is Marciena._

He shook his head, finally going over to Cloud, still staring with crinkled, heartrending eyes at the unnamed grave in front of him. "Cloud," Tseng quietly said, shaking the blond from whatever memory flashing before his eyes. "It's time we've went to find the others."

After a moment of silence, Cloud finally nodded. "Yeah. Any idea where Cid ran off too?"

"_Candy's Coffee_. It's a new coffee shop down the street that serves tea, too. If he's not there, then it's likely Reno has him in the middle of one of his haired-brained schemes."

"Yuffie, too," Cloud miserably added. Frankly, seeing the ecstatic ninja again seemed equivalent to sticking pins in his eyeballs after frying them in a vat of oil and knifes. Or, as in Yuffie's case, kunais. And lots of them.

He had a sudden urge to hop on Fenrir and drive off, leaving her with the ex-Turks and going home to nice, warm afternoon at the _Seventh Heaven_.

_No running off, now!_

Cloud stopped in mid-stride and audibly groaned, ignoring Tseng's odd look and took out the green materia. Aerith looked slightly pale now, and- wait, was that Elena behind her…?

"Hold on a minute," Cloud said to the Ancient, attracting Tseng's attention now to the materia. He quietly swore under his breath in shock. Aerith nervously frowned, casting a quick look behind her, then back to the men. "Explain to us first what's going on."

"Well… you won't be finding Yuffie, Reno, or Elena, first of all," she slowly started. "And also, you might want to bring the others along when you come."

Tseng grabbed the materia. "Go where?" he demanded.

Aerith winced, as if hearing him shout in her ear and replied, "Through the blue portal. I'm not sure if it's still under Gongaga, but if not, try checking Corel. I think that's where it's supposed to show up at next."

"Hey, what's that?"

Against her wishes, a blonde boy took control of her means of communication and stared at them intently. "Whoa… cool!"

"Give that back, Zidane!"

"Sweet! Where'd you get this!"

"Zidaaaaaaane! Stop bothering Aerith!" a shrill, demanding voice called from somewhere behind Aerith.

Taking back control, Aerith scowled at the blond boy skipping away. "Like I was saying before I was interrupted, _Zidane_," she said pointedly to the boy, "the portal is like a pathway to another world, sort of. We all need your help here and all, so-"

"CLOUD!"

"Yuff-" Aerith protested, but was cut off when Yuffie's face filled the green Materia's surface. "Hiya, Cloud! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

Aerith once again pushed her out of the way. "Hurry here!" she commanded curtly before the materia went green again.

Both men blinked. Then they bounded off towards the sewer system with Cid, who had the misfortune of running into them on the way, in tow.

((((()))))

Scowling at the sound of a tired knock on her front door, Mikoto wove through the mass of people in her home and opened the door.

A man with spiky, dark hair stood there, leaning on his knees and huffing. He wearily looked up and asked, "Is… a boy… with a… name with Z… here…?"

Mikoto cocked her head quizzically and asked, "Who are you?"

Straightening up, the man sighed "I'm…." before falling flat on his face. Mikoto's tail went rigid. "I don't have room for fainting guests!" she muttered, dragging him in nonetheless. "Make way!" she called. "We've got another visitor!"

((((()))))

Cloud peered disdainfully into the sludge before them. He instinctively shuddered and muttered, "Don Corneo…. So many bad memories…."

Cid rolled his eyes and held his spear close, giving the area a shifty look. "Where'd'we go, leader?"

Both Cloud and Tseng glared at the pilot, making his lip stick out in a pout. "Jus' wonderin', geez."

Tseng pointed his flashlight at a group of footprints in muck. "We follow the path laid before us."

"Freakin' stalker…," Cid muttered, trudging close behind.

The ex-Turk chuckled and airily replied, "It's my job."

The frown was wiped from his face, however, as the bright pillar of light appeared before them. "Is this it?" Tseng asked.

Cloud pulled out the materia, but Aerith's face didn't show.

Shrugging, the ex-SOLDIER took a step forward. "Cid, Tseng and I will go ahead. Bring Tifa, Barrett, and Red to Corel, because I think this thing is about to disappear."

Cid's cigarette dropped from his gaping mouth. "You're gonna leave me alone!"

He gave him a look, making Cid gulp. "Alright, alright…. Jus' don't get yourselves killed before I bring back reinforcements, got it?"

Without bothering to give him a reply, the two walked in.


	11. 10 Beautiful Day

**Chapter 10- Beautiful Day**

Dagger woke up to a wonderful start, hearing the echoing snores of three thieves around her. Not so surprising, she also caught sight of a man with red dreadlocks leaning against a tree. Amarant raised his head just enough for Dagger to catch sight of a dark eye amongst all the red. "Mornin'," he grunted.

Smiling wryly, Dagger stood. "Where did Freya go?"

He said nothing, nodding off to the forest behind him.

"Then did Steiner or Beatrix follow you?"

Again, just a grunt.

No sooner had the queen gotten to starting on breakfast, Freya calmly walked into the camp carrying fresh groceries. "Black Mage Village isn't as far away as we thought, seems like. I also saw Vivi coming from Mikoto's house. The light of his eyes told me that she was well. I would have gone, but it appeared she had company over."

Dagger let out a deep breath, smiling. "So she is doing alright. And Vivi was happy as well?"

The Burmecian nodded. "Astoundingly so. I guess they have become quick friends."

The queen nodded again and handed out their meal, rousing the boys awake. She felt a pang in her chest as she remembered the many times she had woken Zidane up like this. But hopefully that would happen again, if the six of them actually had success in finding him. _And we will. I know we will, because-_

"Oof!"

Dagger let out a screech as two men fell from the sky in front of her. Freya immediately had her spear out at the two distraught figures. One, a blonde with overly-spiky hair, sat up wincing. He narrowed his eyes at Freya's javelin and nudged Tseng awake. The Turk drew his gun, but not before the Tantalus brothers had their weapons out.

Slowly blinking, Dagger said, "Everyone, stand down…. Who are you?"

"Cloud and Tseng."

((((()))))

"I have come to the conclusion that you are a reckless idiot."

Kuja growled a response under his breath that would have made Mikoto slap him had she heard. Aloud, he replied, "Yes, we are aware that I'm foolish, Zidane."

"Aaaaaaaand," he drawled, "Aerith and Mikoto said you're banned from magic."

"What!"

Zidane stifled a grin and nodded. "Since you faint like some little girl, you're not allowed anymore."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Kuj."

Aerith paced around in circles, staring into her materia. Why wouldn't Cloud and Tseng show up anymore? She stopped and crossed her arms. "Kuja, Zidane, do you two want to come with me outside?"

The two looked up from their glaring. "Sure!" Zidane replied, pocketing his two daggers. He solemnly turned back to Kuja. "And you be sure to watch out for yourself, little girl."

He elbowed Zidane in the ribs and rose to his feet with as much elegance as he could muster. "Of course."

The Ancient grinned and took them both by the arms, running outside. Both caught her worried, determined face.

((((()))))

"You expect us to believe that you are from another planet and are looking for your friends- one of whom is dead?" Freya clarified, her javelin never straying from their path.

"Yeah, it's crazy, but we've got proof if you want it," Cloud said. He nudged the green materia at his foot. "We've been talking to Aerith through this. She told us to come here."

Dagger reached down at picked it up, blinking in recognition at the familiar surface. "It looks like a summon stone." She grabbed one out of her pocket- faithful Ramuh.

Cloud also noticed the similarity between the two stones. "You've got materia here too, then?"

"Materia?" the queen asked. "Is that what you call it? Wait a minute- how can you be summoners? You have no horns."

Cloud and Tseng turned to each other, picturing the other with horns sticking out of their heads. "Um…," Tseng started, turning back to her, "I'm not sure what a summoner is. As far as I know, no one where we come from have horns."

"Then you're like me!"

Dagger quickly waved everyone's weapons down, nearly bouncing from excitement. "I'm a summoner without a horn too!"

They stared at her blankly.

"_Cloud? Hellllooooo?"_

Dagger flinched back in surprise. Cloud took the materia from her, sighing in relief at seeing Aerith's anxious face. "We're here, Aerith. We, uh, sort of dropped in on these guys those." He awkwardly held it up to the Gaians. Freya couldn't believe her eyes- they had been right. Cloud turned it back to himself. "Where are you at? Tseng and I will come right away.

Aerith seemed to panic._ "Just you and Tseng? What about Cid and the others?"_

"Cid's gone back to pick everyone up. They'll be here soon. What's going on?" he finally asked, seeing her nervously look to her side. Cloud caught the briefest glance of someone with silver hair. At first glance, it appeared to be Sephiroth, but the face was different. This person had light blue eyes, not sickly mako eyes.

"_Um… Could you ask the people you're with to bring you to the Black Mage Village? Yuffie, Reno, Elena, Vincent and I are there staying with a young woman named Mikoto. She and her siblings are letting us stay at her house for the time being."_

Dagger again gasped. "You're with Mikoto?" she asked. Cloud handed the stone over to her. "I am Queen Garnet til Alexandros the XVII. You said you were in the Black Mage Village, right?"

The auburn haired Ancient nodded, grinning. _"If you were planning to come here already, would you mind bringing Tseng and Cloud along with you?"_

She nodded and replied, "Of course, Aerith."

Right as the materia went blank, she could have sworn she heard Zidane exclaim, "Dagger!"

(((((())))))

Freya took note of Dagger's perplexed expression as the queen led the motley group through the forest, following the owls. The Burmecian thought against asking her about what troubled her, because she already knew that the answer would be Zidane. The thief that hadn't just stolen their curiosity (Freya found him to be the most confusing being ever to walk this Gaia) but many hearts as well. And now many were suffering…. But Freya knew that he just had to be alive. Some as small as going back for his brother couldn't possibly bring an end to Zidane Tribal. Even if the Iifa had imploded… Zidane would have found a way out. _With _Kuja. The man that was once able to bring down fearsome monsters with two halves of a spear at five years old could certainly face down all of the terrifying, dangerous things this world had to offer. There was no doubt in the dragoon's mind that he wasn't alive.

Even if no one else did, Lady Luck sure did love that boy.

((((()))))

"Th-that was Dagger!" Zidane sputtered, pointing to the materia Aerith held. "I know it!"

Kuja rolled his eyes. "Leave it to the delusional thief to think that one of a group of vagabond travelers would be the _Queen of Alexandria_."

Aerith slowly came to a frown, her cheeks ablaze. "Dagger… that girl you're in love with… is the Queen of Alexandria?"

At Zidane's miserable nod, Aerith palmed herself. "I should've remembered her, then! I once sold her a necklace that had the summon Alexander in it when she was a child in Lindblum."

"Wasn't that around the time we first left Terra?" Kuja asked, leaning back against a tree. Although it was hard to tell, Zidane could just make out his exhausted look.

Zidane plopped down on the ground, taking them both by surprise. "I'm tired," he lied with a grin. "Can we sit tight and hang around for them to come?"

After a moment, Aerith shrugged. "I don't see why not." She sat down herself, drawing her legs to her side. "Maybe we should have brought picnic supplies. It's a pretty day, isn't?"

Kuja scowled, but remained silent. A picnic? Really? Didn't they have a new threat to worry about- that Genesis guy? And what about Hojo, who just magically popped up with an ominous warning to them all? A picnic should have been the last thing on their minds!

"Oh, stop worrying," Aerith tutted. "Frowning is going to give you wrinkles."

"What do you think I'm worrying about, then?" he retorted with a sigh.

The flower girl frowned herself, looking out into the forest. "I wish they would hurry and get here. Stupid Cloud was stubborn, though, and didn't listen to me when I told him to bring everyone else!"

Kuja smirked and reminded her, "Frowning causes wrinkles."

"Oh, hush!" she laughed.

Zidane grinned and fell on his back, staring up the clouds. By no surprise, everyone of them managed to look like Dagger.

How pitiful.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Zidane yelped as a man came barreling up to him. "You're Zidane Tribal! I've finally found you!"

Before anyone could respond, a wooden spoon hit him square in the back of the head, sending him down. Mikoto marched up to him with a sour expression. "You do _not_ come to my home, pass out in the door way, and run off like that the instant you wake up!"

"Whoa, calm down there, Miki," Zidane said, helping the man up. He rubbed the back of his head and scowled back at the genome.

"I told you, I'm on errand for the queen! She sent me out to look for this guy named Zidane." He stopped cold, turning to him. "You _are_ Zidane, right?"

He nodded. "Oh, thank God…. I've ran off across the world for you. Man, the queen must love you lots for all the chaos she's sent me through."

Aerith pushed past Zidane and grabbed his shoulders, gasping. "Zack…?"


	12. 11 In Memoriam, Dearest Marciena

**This chapter is a little mixed up (I couldn't really make a clear focus on it, sorry) but it covers Cissnei (Marciena), who is the same Marciena from way back in chapter two. This is hopefully going to explain a little bit. And if you're still in the dark, I'll be putting up another chapter like this with more explaination later on. Also, this is a flame chapter. I'm sure that you all are going to find it weird and AU, but whatever. It has to be this way for the story! Please R&R! (Also, forgive me for the chappie being so short, and for all the typos. I wrote this at, like, two in the morning.)**

**Haven't done a disclaimer for a while now. Guess I don't care, seeing as how Kuja and Zack (along with all of those other guys) will never be mine. **

**Chapter 12- In Memoriam, My Dear Marciena**

_Bran Bal: the day of the 52nd__ anniversary of Lord Einoriz, the noble King of Terra's crowning into royalty. _

_Subsequently the date was known as they day Marciena Gainsborough lost her niece into Gaea._

"Sh-she was just there!" Marciena cried. "Aerith was just there!"

Heren tried in vain to calm the woman. That child was of her late sister's, their adoptive daughter since her father, too, had been lost to that dreaded war. It had been so sudden- no one had even a thought of war in such a time of peace.

King Einoriz, an ancient in his late years, had brought war with him upon his return to Terra from Gaea. Waging war by himself and his entire court, save the Gainsboroughs', Einoriz had decimated almost all of Terra with a strange power he had learned of.

Judging by the King's erratic behavior and violent outset, Heren had named the power "Trance" and had had it removed from all records- books, data projectors, and every other means of knowledge.

Since the King had disappeared shortly after the war's end, Heren had been unanimously appointed King. Marciena, however, left before her crowning as Queen.

"I've got to find her," Marciena explained. "I have to find Aerith."

Heren frowned. She could be so stubborn! "But… you can't very well go around saying you are Marciena Gainsborough. You know how unreliable those portals are- you could end up in the timeline when Einoriz was in Gaea. What if someone recognizes you? We have no idea if Einoriz has told anyone about Terra- about us. You've got to take care down there."

She gave him a soft grin. "Of course I'll stay safe. I'll take my chakrams, change my name, and give myself a new appearance. Shouldn't be too hard with a bit of materia as an extra boost to my magic."

"But-"

Marciena put a finger to his lips. "I promise, I'll come back in one piece, with Aerith, too. Wait for me?"

He eventually gave in with a miserable nod.

((((()))))

_(Zack Fair looks just like Heren. Almost acts the same too. Why… why do I feel like he's all of him I'm going to see again?)_

((((()))))

Marciena was finally accepted into a line of elite protectors called the Turks, who worked for Shin-Ra power company. Although the stench of mako nearly made her gag sometimes during work, she never once complained during her search for Aerith.

…Who was, apparently, nearly a woman on this world already. Heren had been wrong- time does not go backwards when one goes through a portal, it goes forward in time. Zack Fair, the SOLDIER who so reminded her of Heren, was infatuated with her niece.

In other words, there just went the hope of getting Aerith out quickly. Marciena couldn't just steal Aerith away from the love of her life, could she? No, she'd stay until things eventually tore them apart.

"Things" like herself.

Most people would say it was wrong and cruel to flirt around one's niece's lover. Marciena, however, liked to call this a "safe distraction" to give her niece time to realize that Zack Fair was just a stupid boy too good to be true. He was too impatient, she learned after a few missions, and had such high hopes of becoming a hero. What he didn't know was that all of the other SOLDIER first-classes were far from being heroes. With the exception of Angeal, both Sephiroth and Genesis were just monsters in disguise- and not for the reasons those on this world believed.

Both had that god-complex- and _everyone_ knew that wasn't a good start for a villain with power. Even with "good intentions", which she couldn't help but admit they both once had them, there was too much evil in their hearts.

What truly shocked her the most was finding Genesis Rhapsodos with such a humbled attitude in Banora just a few weeks after catching sight of him in Gongaga with Zack.

In Gongaga, where she had openly admitted to Zack that "Cissnei" was not her name.

It was hard to understand why, but she couldn't help but learn to like him a little after spending so much time with him and his family.

But it was impossible to know why she'd go to such ends as to lie to Tseng, her superior, and tell him that she had lost sight of him back in Nibelheim.

He and his friend, Cloud Strife, had been victims of mako experimentation- something that Einoriz brought about. It was his fault that all of this had happened. Why Shin-Ra was increasing usage of the life stream in such quantities it was now damaging the planet. Why Aerith was constantly under watch because she was an Ancient, just like Einoriz and herself.

What would Tseng think if she told him how she too was an Ancient from Terra? Would he turn her in to Hojo? Or would he protect her, just as she was protecting Zack and Cloud?

She was afraid of what would be said, so she thought it best to keep quiet.

Days went by, Genesis disappeared, and "Cissnei" was moving farther and farther from Shin-Ra and the Turks, siding with Zack and his struggle for freedom.

Hadn't she herself told him that wings had symbolized freedom? Maybe that was why she couldn't help but see a flicker of hope in his bright mako eyes whenever he looked up to the sky, so blue that it reminded her of Terra, the home she missed so much.

"Find him, Cissnei. I have letters to give him. Eighty-eight of them."

She turned and give Tseng a faint smile, knowing very that Zack would not be able to survive an onslaught of Shin-Ra operatives, no matter how fearsome and determined he is. "I will," Marciena lied. "I still haven't told him… my real name."

Honestly, she could have burst out laughing at the expression on his face, but the situation was just too grim.

What really surprised her was the tears that came as she flew to the site- a cliff overlooking Midgar. She knew that she was forever indebted to Reno- the Turk who simply would not shut up long enough for her to get in a proper sob. He, Rude, and Tseng, who had decided to also head to the scene with or without permission, were all her support.

But the support did little of its job when she arrived. Tseng held her back as she tried to desperately reach the boy- _just a boy, too young to die._

"_As your commanding officer, I order you not to die before me!_" Tseng bellowed, the only part of his rant Marciena actually bothered to listen to.

She soberly rose from Zack's side, legs shaking and eyes swimming with tears. _This wasn't just for Zack Fair- it was going to be Aerith, too. Aerith, who didn't know "Cissnei", the Turk, was her aunt. Didn't know Zack was dead. She didn't know that she was from Terra, or that her uncle Heren would now be at a loss from his wife and niece forever._

"My name is Marciena," she softly spoke, right as the first infantryman shot her. The blow brought upon more pain than she had ever felt before, but it all seemed numbed now.

To the Turks, she thanked them for all being with her- Tseng, Reno, and Rude especially.

To her homeland of Terra, she apologized for never properly saying goodbye.

To Aerith, she silently asked for forgiveness for ever trying to keep Zack away from her.

To Zack, she wished that he had wings now, wherever he was.

And finally, to Heren, she softly whispered, _I love you._

((((()))))

"Dearest Marciena Gainsborough," he murmured softly. "It is time for you to wake."


	13. 12 Famous Last Words

**THIS STORY ISN'T DEAD! I apologize to everyone who thought it was. I'm not giving up on Amaranth, no matter what, so don't think I've left it for dead, okay? It all started with writer's block, and then several other stories were dying to be written and I just didn't have time to work on this.**

**Please review?**

**Chapter 11- Famous Last Words**

Aerith covered her mouth with her hands, slowly backing away from the familiar face. Tears sprang to her eyes as he too slowly recognized her. "Aerith?" Zack asked. "Wh-what are you doing in Gaia?"

"I…." She swallowed hard. "Sephiroth killed me, and I woke up on Terra. I've been here ever since."

All four gaped. Zidane took a step back, halfway hidden behind Mikoto, and asked, "You're… d-dead?"

"…Not anymore. Apparently being on Terra has brought me back to life or something. I'm not exactly sure about that…," Aerith answered.

"SEPHIROTH KILLED YOU!" Zack burst. "That no-good, nasty, double-crossing b-"

Mikoto smacked the spoon across his mouth before any cussing could start. "The black mages here have the minds of children, as do many genomes. I must ask you to refrain from such vulgar speech while in this village," Mikoto growled. She only removed the spoon once Zack gave a frustrated nod. "Thank you."

Zack crossed his arms, snarling, "If we hadn't gone to Nibelheim…!"

Aerith frowned. "It doesn't matter, Zack. It would have happened anyway." She turned and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Whenever she opened them, she a group of people walking out of the forest.

There was dead silence for a moment. Suddenly came a small voice asking, "Captain Fair? What are you…?" Then, as her dark eyes roamed across the motley group to the thin silver-haired man, the small voice let out a shrill scream. "KUJA!"

He gave Garnet a wry smile. "Yes. Thank you for bursting my ear drums, your Majesty."

It wasn't even a second before Zidane crashed into her, sending them both to the ground. "DAGGER!"

She screamed and pushed him off. "Zidane! Don't _do_ that! How many times have I-?" Dagger paused for a brief moment as it soaked in. "…Zidane?"

He laughed and crushed her in a hug. "Yep!"

Tears sprang to her eyes as she crushed him back. "Zidane!"

Freya caught sight of Vivi's eyes, crinkled and happy. He must have known all along. Kuja, a faint smirk on his face turned away. "Let's head back, Mikoto. I don't think anyone here is for us."

She nodded.

((((()))))

"How are you two here?" Cloud asked yet again to Aerith and Zack.

Zack nervously grinned. "I'm on mission from Queen Garnet over there to find Zidane, this guy here," he explained, pointing to them both. Neither noticed- Zidane was telling Dagger, Freya, Amarant (who was questionable as to whether or not he was asleep), and Tantalus a ridiculous story of how he single-handedly rescued Kuja and Aerith from the Iifa tree right as it imploded. Aerith later had to tell them the real story.

Cloud narrowed his eyes at the Alexandrian Captain. "No, Zack, how are you _here _and not _dead_?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Mmm, good soup, Ms. Mikoto."

"I made that!" Zidane and Kuja proudly declared.

Dagger was too busy laughing to hear the argument start. Mikoto quickly dissipated the foul mood and politely nodded, thanking him. Yuffie downed her own soup and turned to Zack with a curious expression. "Have I met you before?" she asked.

Zack looked her over. "I don't think so. You would have about seven or eight back in my time."

Suddenly, their eyes widened. They sprang to their feet and pointed an accusing finger at each other. "YOU!"

"_You were that stupid SOLDIER who brought down WUTAI!_"

"_You were that darned brat that tricked me into giving you materia!_"

Yuffie lunged for him, ignoring everyone's startled cries. "You ShinRa scum! It's because of you Wutai lost its honor!"

"I'm the scum!" he burst, slamming his hands on the table. "You're a little con woman! Slaving me around like that, fighting off countless monsters to _save your scrawny butt_, and you thank me by STEALING ALL MY MATERIA!"

Mikoto looked between the two. She silently grabbed another wooden spoon and got into position between the two spitting haters. With two mighty swings, the spoons flew over their mouths.

Mikoto calmly retrieved her cooking utensils and sat back down. "Seconds, anyone?" she politely offered to the terrified mass all scrunched up in her small kitchen.

When no one made any reaction, Mikoto asked, "Then shall we decide where we all shall be staying?"

They let out a mighty groan.

((((()))))

"I refuse to step foot in this dusty loft until it is properly cleaned," Kuja glowered in disdain at Mikoto's attic.

His younger sister crossed her arms. "It's either here, or on the floor where no doubt you will be stepped on. And might I add that you will have the entire space to yourself."

He shook his head, turning to go back downstairs. "Tonight, it'll be the floor. Tomorrow, I'll be cleaning it out. There is _mold _on the wall near the window, and the dust in there is three feet thick."

She frowned and moved to block him from leaving. "You, Zidane, and Zack shall share my room, then. Elena, Yuffie, her Majesty, and Aerith have the guest room, and I believe the others said they were staying at the inn. Vincent has the couch, so I will prepare myself a place downstairs in the living room."

Kuja was surprised. "…You're giving up your own bed?"

"To any of the three of you. I suggest you make it to my room before Zack or Zidane can claim the bed," was her only reply. Mikoto then moved out of his way and went off in search of an available pillow and blanket.

Kuja didn't move. Back in Terra, they never talked, let alone did something kind for each other. Was it because of Aerith and Vincent? Or was it pity for her brother, who was soon to die?

Or maybe… it was neither.

"I will be cleaning the attic tomorrow," he called down. "I'll work of the rest of the house little by little afterwards, if that's alright with you, Sister." He blinked in surprise. A wry smile came to his face the same time one came to Mikoto's.

"I'll be sure to get up early to help, then. Thank you, Kuja."

Then they left.

((((()))))

The lights came on, blinding her eyesight. She hissed at the searing pain it brought her red eyes, but Garland didn't move to offer her any aid.

"Get up, Marciena."

She moaned and tossed over on her side, trying to turn away from the light. Garland walked over and yanked her up by her arm. "I've no patience for you," he grunted, "and your revival is only temporary, however-"

Cissnei squinted her eyes in a glare. "Who are you?" she hoarsely asked.

Garland tightened his grip on her arm, making her wince. "Do not interrupt me."

She sucked in a sharp breath, the nerves coming to life with a fury. Garland continued, his hold loosening ever so little. "I have a job for you, Marciena, since you so love treachery."

Her heart seemed to stop. _He knows. This man knows about Gaea, Aerith, and Zack. He knows I changed my name to Cissnei._ Cissnei glared up at him, pursing her lips. "I'm not interested."

A wicked smile tugged at his lips. "Oh, but you will be. You see, there are three people that very well should be dead, but they used Terra's power to resuscitate themselves. One is your niece-" _Aerith!_ "-and the other is an old friend of yours, Zack, I believe he was called."

Garland's smile widened as Cissnei gave the floor a stricken stare. "You want to see them, don't you? To save them from me?"

"Who are you?" she whispered again, eyes unmoving from the dark tile.

"That, Marciena, you should know quite well, seeing as though you and Heren planned my downfall together."

Cissnei sucked in a sharp breath.

"Einoriz." the Ancient numbly realized. Cissnei looked up at him. "You… but…. How are you alive?"

"Quite simple, my dear," the Time Lord said, finally releasing her arm. Cissnei didn't move, just as he knew she wouldn't. "The Iifa tree you and Heren created in my absence to regulate souls from Terra onto Gaia to be reborn simply found my soul and sent me to Gaia. Awfully primitive, the place. Nothing compared to the Gaea I knew."

Grinning at her aghast expression, he went on to tell her his entire plan. "I created four guardians, Maliris, Kraken, Tiamat, and Lich, with every materia I could find from the summoners and used their powers to switch the Iifa's input to where it would take the souls of the Gaians and send them to Terra. Oh, what a delicious sound the Cetra made when their bodies were invaded by dozens of souls each. They all went mad. Slaughtered themselves. Afterwards, I went back to Gaea and found a scientist skilled in the works of creating monsters. This was Hojo, and with his help, I created genomes to reclaim the souls of the Cetra. Needless to say, I hadn't meant for _all _of them to die. We made three genomes with departed souls from Gaea that had gotten stuck in the Iifa. You are also to find those three and bring them back to me, along with Aerith, Zack, and a man named Vincent."

Cissnei's head spun with all the new information. The Iifa was meant to help Gaia grow, to create materia from lost souls to help dawn a new age. It wasn't meant to destroy the Cetra.

Garland took her hand and pulled her up on her feet. "Go to Black Mage Village and bring me my genomes. You'll know them when you see them."

He simply handed her a map and pulled her along through the dark tunnels at Oeilvert. "Seem familiar?"

_This was mine and Heren's castle on Terra, just outside of Bran Bal. Are we…?_

Seeming to read her mind, Garland said, "We are on Gaia. I attempted to fuse Terra and Gaia together, but I met failure because of the Crystal's pull on this dimension. Some places from Terra made it here, but the dimension itself did not."

He stopped at a room with its walls lined with stone faces. Cissnei vaguely remembered something about this area- the construction of it?

"_Terra is dying because of the war," Heren said, his arms full of different mechanizations built fresh from a lab in Bran Bal. "I'm building a storage facility of records just in case. We never know who may survive the fusion, if the degradation comes down to it."_

"Heren's records room. What are we doing here?" Cissnei asked carefully, fearing the old king's temper.

"To research, naturally," Garland replied, acting as though it was completely obvious. "Research section eight," he called out to the stone faces, "category fifty-two, material number thirty-four."

The stone faces all lit up at once, all glowing faintly in blue. One on the back wall repeated the content and said, "Spell for temporary mind control. As decreed by the 6793rd king of Terra, Heren Gainsborough, only those with authorization may hear these records."

Garland pushed Cissnei in front of him. "Marciena Gainsborough wishes to hear these records."

A blue light flashed before her, making her flinch in surprise. The face spoke again in the monotone, "Marciena Gainsborough, confirmed for authorization." It slowly drawled out a spell, which Garland softly repeated.

What was happening finally clicked in Cissnei's brain. "Stop! Stop the records!" she cried, turning to run before the spell could be cast on her.

"Cannot comply," another face on the wall closest to her articulated.

Garland grabbed her shoulder, and Cissnei involuntarily froze. His voice echoed in her mind, _Go now. Bring back my genomes and the three who cheated life. Come straight back._

Cissnei's feet began to move on their own as well. A panicked breath rose in her chest, her heart fluttering madly. No matter how she tried, she couldn't stop herself from walking straight out of Oeilvert and onto the rocky, barren plain of the Forgotten Continent.

She took a sharp turn towards a small airship hiding in the shadow of a massive gorge.

_I hope you enjoy the flight, Marciena._


End file.
